Little brother
by Desteny star
Summary: A mistake is made, like any other mistakes they have an equal or opposite reaction. This one has a weird reaction, the first and only little brother. constructive criticism welcomed. *Complete* *Sequel up*
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of everything:**

**Authors note: This story well, I am not too sure about it. Its a what if there was a little brother on the little sister crew and with that this story is born. I hope you guys enjoy it. Its set on the course of the very very beginning of the game of Bioshock_._**

_7:00 am Rapture:_

It was too early in the morning, many people in the Olympus heights haven't woken up yet.

In the Mercury suits there was one person that wasn't sleeping.

In a couples bedroom there was a click on the door as it slowly and quietly opened, a shadow crept into the room, a figure quietly and quickly entered, walked to the desk, opened a huge

drawer and took out a box before running out and closing the door.

Entering in the room next to the couples bedroom.

The figure smiled with success as he held the box, the figure is that of a very young boy, around eight or seven, his hair short blond, pale skin, his eyes are very peculiar, one eye is a deep

blue, the other a pretty chocolate brown color.

Smiling he looked at the box, it said "Audio diary recorder, its your close and personal friend", it had a picture of the audio recorder on it.

"Now its going to become my friend" though the boy as he quickly opened the box and took out the contraption.

His dad worked as some big shot scientist, the pay is good, but what caught the boys attention is that his father always uses these audio recorders, the boy always wanted one and now

it was his chance.

Watching it the boy pressed the audio record button and as a test run he said

"Hello? is this thing on?.... okay since the box said that you were a close and personal friend I guess you should get to know me better, my name is Ryan like Andrew Ryan, only its not my

last name and Andrew is not my name. Me, mommy and dad came here to hide from war, my dad works as a scientist, my mom doesn't work. Recently she doesn't look like my mom, my

dad says she is 'splicing up' and no make up can cover it, whatever splicing up means".

Ryan stopped,

"I wonder if it recorded" he said then pressed the play button, it played:

_"Hello? is this thing on?.... okay since the box said that you were a close and personal friend I guess you should get to know me better, my name is Ryan like Andrew Ryan, only its not my_

_last name and Andrew is not my name. Me, mommy and dad came here to hide from war, my dad works as a scientist, my mom doesn't work. Recently she doesn't look like my mom, my_

_dad says she is 'splicing up' and no make up can cover it, whatever splicing up means"  
_

"Wow it works just like the commercial said" said Ryan as he hid the audio diary under his bed, his dad won't miss it, he thinks..

_9:00 am, Rapture:_

The morning was more noticeable, there was a smell of breakfast in the air, Ryan sat down on the table, wiggles his toes then looked at his mom.

His mother is very very beautiful woman from Italy, her eyes are a pretty brown, olive skin, red hair, today she wore a lot of make up, it made her look like a clown.

She brought a plate of pancakes and gave it to Ryan, short stack with strawberries and maple syrup, just like he like it.

Ryan dig in hungrily, his father entered the room and gave him a pat on the head.

His dad is a Russian, he always tells Ryan that the smartest people in the world came or comes from Russia, he has blond hair like Ryan does, green eyes.

Ryan asked him why he has one eye one color the other eye another, his dad always tells Ryan that its because of his genetics and leaves it there.

"Daniel" said Ryan's mother greeting her husband,

"Rachael" said Daniel greeting his wife.

Everyday Daniel and Rachael would have an argument because of Adam, he want's her to stop using Adam but she complains that she needs it to be beautiful.

Adam, the newest sensation in Rapture, it was discovered a month ago and it became a medical wonder.

"Its your turn to take Ryan to work" said Rachael,

"I know" said Daniel as he put on his coat.

Ryan looked, this was going to be a long day.

_10:00 Fontain solucion:_

"Ryan keep up with me" said Daniel as he walked to his office,

"Okay dad" said Ryan, he was dressed in cream color pants, white shirt over a blue vest, blue, his favorite color.

His father stopped to great a woman.

One thing that Daniel taught Ryan well is that no woman no matter how old she is or how she looks isn't pretty, all woman are pretty as long as their nice.

"Oh who is this nice young gentlemen?" she asked with her accent,

"That is my son, Ryan" said Daniel,

"Hello" greeted Ryan,

"Hello little one, my name is Brigid Tenenbaum" the woman greeted with her thick German accent,

"I am Ryan, but you probably knew that" said Ryan,

"Hahaha your a very funny little boy now aren't you" said Tenenbaum laughing a bit.

They continued talking about something, Ryan got bored and noticed his dad and that Tenenbaum lady were too busy talking to notice him so.

Carefully and quietly Ryan slip off to see the entire building.

_2:00 pm, Fountain solutions:  
_

"I have never been to these parts before" though Ryan as he walked higher and higher up the building, looking around he saw most of the doors were closely shut and locket.

There was one door in particular that attracted Ryan's attention, it said restricted,

"Hum" said Ryan as he looked at the lock, remembering his father was talking about some code,

"I wonder if it will open it" though Ryan as he began to put the numbers in, first slot was 5, then 3, then 4, then 0 and finally 5.

The lock click open, a cold draught escaped the room, made Ryan shiver.

He peeked in the room, it was dark, entering it low green lights click on revealing a huge tube.

Ryan has seen those before, his father calls them Vita-chambers, but only empty, this one was full.

Inside was a man of some sort, bigger than his father, had a diver suit.

"What is this?" Ryan asked out loud, suddenly a light turned on inside of the diver's helmet.

Ryan gasped in amazement

"A super hero" he said amazed, this man was staring at him,

"Hello" greeted Ryan, he didn't answer,

"Are you a super hero?" asked Ryan.

The man didn't answer then

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" shouted a voice, looking behind Ryan saw the security officer, he screamed at the officer before running away,

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" shouted the officer as he chased Ryan out the room.

The man in the vita-chamber looked then for the first time he though

"Superhero?".

**To be continued....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super hero and their female sidekick:**

**Authors note: I am going to try and imitate peoples different accents. Tell me how it goes.  
**

_Monday, 6:00 am, Rapture:_

Mercury suits, the best apartments in Rapture are there. It is reserved for some of the most affluent members of Rapture society.

The area is three stories tall and has a posh bistro in the center.

All of the apartments have many grand rooms and each room has a grand view outside of Rapture.

In one of those is where Ryan and his family reside in.

Ryan was sleeping in his room, taking off the blanket covering his head Ryan peeked into his dark room.

A faint light cause of all the building lights kept the room slightly lit.

His room is painted blue, had a closet with a desk, the floor is covered with a white carpet, there were shelves filled with books and toys.

Daniel and Rachel tended to spoil Ryan a bit, being the only child of the family and so.

Getting out of bed, Ryan walked over and pulled the curtains open to see the view outside, the lights of Rapture were amazing, usually Ryan would spend hours thinking about

what type of fun things adult do at night.

He asked his parents a few times and they would answer that it was none of his business.

But being a child Ryan could only imagine, be curios and ask, like any other child would.

Closing the curtains Ryan walked over his bed and reach under it, took out a new recorder, he got some from Bridgid Teanumba cause she felt sorry that the officer scared him.

Plus she claimed she had no use for these.

Pressing the record button Ryan began to talk

"Hello. Yesterday my dad took me to work, I got bored there so I went off exploring, then I found something really neat at a restricted room, a real life super hero, he didn't talk,

but I am sure that when he gets on the streets of Rapture he will kick butt. My dad wasn't too happy about me going inside of the restricted are, he said he could lose his job

for that" then Ryan stopped, he took the contraption with the message and hid it under his bed.

_7:00 am, Mercury suits, Rapture:_

Time for school as usual, Ryan hated Mondays for that, come to think of it everybody hates Mondays.

Rachael took Ryan by his hand as they walked to the Rapture school, it is settled in the Market place, somewhere near the place that sells honey.

Today there was a field trip to Ryan's amusements, Ryan has been waiting all year for that trip.

"Honey remember, be good, stay out of trouble" Rachael reminded him,

"Okay" said Ryan, his mother gave him some money for food and maybe to buy a souvenir before he went back home.

His third grade teacher is named Mrs. Miller, she has a name, but Ryan can't recall her saying it.

She is from France Paris, a very good teacher, she taught them everything from science, English, the history of Rapture, math and language class, she is exceptionally good at it.

Looking at her Ryan said

"ХЕЛЛО"**(Hello in Russian),  
**

"I vee your vather is right in something, Russians are very vintelligent people" said Mrs. Miller with her thick french accent,

"I also have a teacher that teaches me well" said Ryan,

"Oh thank you, your a very sweet little boy" said Mrs. Miller then told the rest of the student's to stay close.

_12:00 pm, Ryan's amusements, Rapture:_

Ryan never though he would be glad, Ryan's amusements is just as great as the adults promise.

He always wanted to go, but his dad was too busy to take him there, so was his mom, what did she do Ryan will never know.

All he knows is that whenever she comes back she brings lots of beauty cream and a jar filled with some glowing green stuff, she often talks about this man named Doctor

Steinman and about all the miracles he does to make people beautiful.

But that isn't important now, what is important is to have fun while he is still there with his best friend Fred.

Fred is a boy from Germany, his features are rough, cut and square, big in size, his red hair complemented his tiny brown eyes, he looked like a wrestler instead of a bankers son like he

said he is,

"Hey Fred guess what" said Ryan as he walked next to Fred,

"Oh mutant, why keep it to yourself?, spit it out" he said, he talked rough which is why he probably didn't have much friends, mutant, is the nickname he dub Ryan,

"I saw a real life superhero" whispered Ryan,

"A SUPERHERO!!!" shouted Fred catching every bodies attention,

"Shush, don't want them to find out"whispered Ryan,

"Oh sorry" said Fred then added

"How he look like?",

"He is big, bigger than your dad and my dad put together, wore a diver suit...",

"A diver suit?" said Fred interrupting Ryan

"Ya" said Ryan,

"Where did you see im?" asked Fred,

"I saw him in a restricted area where my dad works" Ryan answered,

"Wow your lucky" said Fred,

"Well I wish...".

"Vat you kids talking about, keep vup vith ve rest of the class" scold Mrs. Miller,

"Sorry Mrs. Miller" said Ryan and Fred at the same time as they hurried up trying to keep up with the rest of the class.

_3:00 pm, Rapture:_

The field trip was over, time to go back home, as always Ryan expected his mom to be waiting for him back in school but she wasn't.

He waited and waited till he was the only one in his class to be there, Mrs. Miller left too.

Looking around the market Ryan saw many people, workers who sells their goods like fish, the people who bought the goods, some who were just passing through but

nobody looked like his mother or father.

Sighting he guessed his mother forgot and decided to walk back home, it wasn't the first time such thing has happened.

Daniel blames Adam for that.

Putting his hands on his pockets Ryan walked through the market, occasionally bumping into one person or another, once out of the market Ryan found it easier to walk

around.

To Ryan it took half an hour to get near the Olympus heights.

"Finally I am almost the.....",

" Come on Daddy, lets go find angels" a voice interrupted Ryan's thoughts.

Ryan has never heard anything like that voice before, he knew it was a girls voice but it sounded weird.

Looking around Ryan saw its source, took its breath away.

A little girl was passing through, she wore a blue dress, no shoes, her burnett hair is tied on braided pigtails.

It took some time for Ryan to regain his breath, he has never seen any girl like that, she is...

"Beautiful" he whispered, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked around before looking back and calling

"Come on Daddy hurry up".

Soon a giant golem appeared, he wore a diver suit, had a drill in its hand.

Ryan recognized it, it was the super hero he saw back in the restricted room.

The super hero ran his hand through the little girls hair, she giggled and said

"Come on the angels aren't going to wait", the super hero moaned, it sounded like a whale.

She merrily skipped away while her super hero followed her.

Ryan's eyes followed the little girl, like they were hypnotizes, who was she?, what is her name?, where did she live? there were some of the many questions inside of Ryan's

head.

He wanted to go and follow the girl, find out where she lived, but he got a sick feeling in his stomach, his face grew hot, was he sick or something?.

"Ryan" he heard somebody call, looking back Ryan saw his mother,

"Ryan I am soo sorry, its just that my appointment, it was over due, I couldn't help it" Rachael said,

"No mom, its okay, its okay" said Ryan as he hugged her

"Its really okay" he though,

"Come on lets go inside so I can make dinner" said Rachael, Ryan nodded as he and his mom went inside Mercury suits.

As they made their way to their apartment Ryan couldn't take his mind off the girl he saw, he had to know who she was, or at least know her name.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreaming of a sweet love under the sea:**

_1:00 am, Rapture, Mercury suits, Ryan's room:_

Ryan happily slept in his bed, a smile came to his lips, what was he dreaming about?, lets take a look.

_There is a fire in Sinclar solution building, the super heroes are there trying to turn it off, nothing is working the flames keep getting higher._

_A scream can be heard inside of the building,_

_"There is somebody inside!" a woman shouted, there was more panic._

_Looking around Ryan saw nobody was going to do anything about it so_

_"If you want something done you have to do it yourself" he though as he took off his vest and ran inside of the blazing building._

_Inside everything was on fire and coming apart,_

_"Hey where are you?!" shouted Ryan as he cough a bit, the smoke was entering his lungs._

_"HELP" the voice shouted, Ryan followed the voice, till he found it._

_The voice was coming from behind a door,_

_"Stay away from the door, I am going to break it open!!" shouted Ryan, _

_"Uhu" he heard._

_Ryan took some steps back before he ran into the door breaking it._

_Inside he saw the little girl with the pigtails and blue dress, she was cowering while her super hero was holding her, protecting her from the flames,_

_"Come on, I'll get you both out!" shouted Ryan as he helped them get out the building before it exploded._

_The crowed cheer as Ryan, the little girl and her super hero came out unharmed._

_Looking at him she smiled and said_

_"Thank you for saving my life and daddies",_

_"Nah it was nothing" said Ryan blushing,_

_"No really, nobody would go inside of a burning down building just to save two strangers" she said,_

_"I just did what I had to do" said Ryan,_

_"But its really something" said the girl,_

_"Any way my name is Ryan, like Andrew Ryan only Andrew is not my name and Ryan isn't my last name" said Ryan, the girl giggled_

_"Okay Ryan",_

_"You know my name, what is your?" asked Ryan,_

_"My name is......"_

**"RYAN ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL" **he heard somebody shout.

_6:00 am, Rapture, Mercury suits:_

Ryan's eyes snap opened, he whined

"I almost know her name".

Kicking his blanket off Ryan got out of bed and into his clothes.

Which consisted of brown dressing pants, white dressing shirt, shiny black shoes and a brown vest over his shirt.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth Ryan spit out the water, even filtrated the water still tasted like sea salt, getting out of his room Ryan made his way to the kitchen.

Sitting in the kitchen chair he looked at his mom only to jump back scared.

His mother, whom his dad had declared the most beautiful woman in the world was now a total stranger to Ryan.

Her face was deform, her skin clammy, one of her eyes was pushed way back in her skull, Ryan glubed, Rachael served him some hot cereal and a cup of orange juice, sitting next to him

she smiled and asked

"Anything interesting happened in your field trip?", Ryan began to eat and said

"It was",

"Anything else?" she asked with a big smirk in her face.

"Yes more has happened, I think I have found the girl of my dreams" though Ryan but didn't let it know.

His mom looked at him wanting an answer, thank to Ryan's luck that there was a knock on the door,

"I'll be right back" she said as she went to get the door.

Ryan sighted with relief, he went on to finish his breakfast, once done he noticed his mother was gone for a long time.

"I wonder what is taking her?" he though as he got up and went to see what was going on.

Pressing his ear against the wall between the living room and the front door he heard his mother talking to a bunch of strangers.

"What is this about?" his mother asked,

"Rapture needs your son, you see he can save Rapture" some strangers answered,

"How? how can a little boy save Rapture?, I know my son is clever, resourceful, crafty and brave, but he is just a boy" said his mom,

"Your right, but we need him, in exchange will provide food, medicine, a proper education" said a stranger then another added

"In exchange for your son we will give you this...".

The next thing Ryan heard was

"GIVE ME THAT ADAM!" shrieked her mother.

The shrieked made Ryan's skin crawl, it didn't sounded human.

"I will and more in exchange for your son" said the stranger.

Ryan's eyes got big, his mother wouldn't sell him for adam, would she?, he pressed on and heard

"Yes, yes you can have him" she said,

"No, no, no" Ryan whispered as he backed away scared,

"Excellent choice" he heard.

Before Ryan could react the strangers came in.

They all wore black business suit, their hair combed neatly, their eyes were covered by black glasses.

Ryan screamed as they grabbed him and dragged him out of the apartment screaming.

_A month later:_

_1:00pm, Rapture, Sinclair solutions:_

"ANDREW!" shouted Daniel as he broke into the office.

Andrew Ryan, a hard man, he was playing mini golf, a Russian such as Daniel, he looked at him stern,

"WHERE IS HE?!" Daniel barked,

"Who?" asked Andrew as he looked at his client.

"My son, where is Ryan?, what have you done to him?" Daniel barked.

Andrew looked, smirked evilly at his client

"Come on, let me answer that question by showing you something" said Andrew as he motioned Daniel to follow him.

Daniel had his dough's but he followed.

Andrew took him to the Forth frolic, to the upper atrium, where the citizens of Rapture could enjoy theatrical and musical arts. Inside it offered the citizens a chance to catch a drink of

Ryan's Club Ale or a bite of a chocolate-creme cake before the show started.

Looking around Daniels patience seemed to grow thinner

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!,WHERE IS MY SON?!" he barked,

"You will see him soon" said Andrew calmly then pointed at a hallway

"Right there".

Daniel looked, patiently waiting, then

"Come on Hero, we have some adam to harvest" he heard.

Daniels eyes got big

"No no, you didn't, you couldn't have" he said in terror, Andrew smiled

"yes, your son makes an excellent little brother" he said,

"No, no you have gone mad" shrieked Daniel in horror.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The little brother:**

**Author's note: Hero or superhero is how Ryan calls the Big daddies instead of Mr.B or Mister bubbles.****  
**

Earlier in the morning, Rapture, Upper atruim:

_"Bang, Bang" there was a loud banging._

_Ryan's eyes shot open, all he wanted to do was to shout at whoever was making that sound to quiet down that he was trying to sleep._

_But he had to oblige._

_Getting off of his laying position in his small hole he sat down as best as he could._

_Scratched his head, pushed some blond locks away from his eyes, he though as he has for the last months, trying to remember, remember something he had forgotten._

_"My name is Ryan...I am a little brother...the only little brother... the only male child that has survive the procedure... have to harvest adam" he though but even though Ryan did he still _

_can't remember what he had forgotten._

_"Bang, Bang" he heard, then a loud moan,_

_"Fine I am coming!" shouted Ryan as he grabbed his harvester and began to crawl out of his hole._

_His harvester is made specially for him, it was built out of a hose nozzle, a giant needle and a jar instead of a baby bottle like the little sisters have._

_Getting out of the hole he was greeted by a Big daddy Rosie._

_"I know, I know, you don't have to bang so loud" said Ryan as he crossed his arms, the big daddy rosie moaned only softer,_

_"Come on Hero don't get all sentimental on me" said Ryan, the Rosie pointed and moaned,_

_"Ya lets hurry up before all the good adam is gone" said Ryan as he began to walk away, the Rosie followed him close behind,_

_"Keep up with me Hero" called Ryan._

1:45, Upper atrum, Rapture:

Ryan looked around as he went through the halls of Rapture.

There was more to him than just being the only little brother, since he is a boy Dr. Yi Suchong didn't have to mentally condition him much like he did to the little sisters, Ryan

sees Rapture as it truly is, has some free will and not much has changed of his personality.

"Papa Suchong, ha, he is father to nobody, I still don't get why the little sisters call him papa, Hero" Ryan said as he looked around for corpses filled with Adam, the big daddy

moaned in response.

Holding his harvester Ryan looked around, then a scent caught his nose.

"Adam" though Ryan as he followed the scent till he found a body, its tummy was glowing bright red,

"The adam is fresh" Ryan told the Big daddy as he sat down on the ground.

Before Ryan could even start harvesting the adam his head hit against something or someone.

"HEY" he heard, looking up he stared found himself staring at another pair of eyes, a little sister.

She is dressed in blue, her dress is cleaner than all of the little sisters dresses he has seen, in fact its spotless, her burnett hair is tied in braided pigtails,

"I was here first" she complained,

"No you weren't I was" said Ryan refusing to give up the adam he found.

"Lier I was here first, right daddy" said the little sister as she looked at her big daddy.

Her big daddy is like nothing Ryan has seen in the others, he wasn't a Rosie or a bouncer, he had a drill, a rivetta gun, his suit was different.

He moaned as he looked,

"Naha I was here first" argued Ryan, soon they were both engage in an argument,

Ryan pushed the little sister down, she didn't cry, she got up and pushed him down, soon they were both screaming and hitting each other, their big daddies moaned as they

grabbed them before either of them got seriosly.

Looking they saw nobody was going to win the argument and Ryan said

"Fine will split the adam fifty fifty", the little sister though and said

"Fine".

The big daddies let go, Ryan and the little sister harvested their share of adam without complaining.

Ryan looked at the little sister, there was something familiar about her,

"Hey I know we argued but hows about we start over? my name is Ryan" said Ryan getting up,

"Eleanor" said the little sister as she got up too.

"Eleanor..were friends?" said Ryan as he extended his hand,

"Friends" said Eleanor as she took it.

Eleanor's Big daddy moaned, she looked at him and said

"Got to go, see you around some time?",

"Sure" answered Ryan as he looked at her, she gave him a little wave and merrily skipped away.

Ryan smiled, there was something special about Eleanor, like a glow or something, his big daddy moaned, interrupting Ryan's though bubble,

"Ya lets continue to look for adam" Ryan said as he began to walk in a different direction, keeping an eye out for adam filled corpses.

_Meanwhile:_

"What have you done? have you gone mad man?!" shrieked Daniel in terror seeing what had happened to his only son.

Andrew smiled and said

"On the contrary my friend, I have done the impossible, created the first ever little brother, wasn't easy, had to try a dozen times to get it right".

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing, male children, probably hundreds of them were killed trying to make one monstrosity possible

"YOUR MAD" shouted Daniel in horror,

"I am not mad, I am a man of science, you off all people should know that to make something possible you have to make some sacrifices" said Andrew calmly as ever,

"Andrew your talking about murder, killing innocent lives" said Daniel,

"For pete sakes your a scientist, you should know better" said Andrew,

"Being a scientist didn't make me a bloody murderer" snapped Daniel he began to storm away, stopped then all of a sudden he began to laugh like a maniac,

"What? have you been the one to have lost your senses" said Andrew, Daniel stopped and said

"I think you the one who should know better, everything we do, everything we make has an equal or opposite reaction...." Daniel took a pause and said

"I hope you count your days Andrew cause some day ohhh some day you will pay, you will pay dearly for everything you have done, for every thing you destroyed, for every life you

extinguished, the thing you have created will kill you" with that Daniel stormed away.

Andrew looked not worried, why would he?, he is only one person, what could one person do?.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Walking tall. A special boy:**

_Farmer's market, 1:00 pm, Rapture:_

There weren't many people around now a days in the market, it seems that either they were dead, on adam or their too scared to go outside.

Ryan since he has become a little brother hasn't stop to ask himself why.

There are plenty of corpses to harvest, which meant more adam for him.

"Hero have you ever asked yourself why we do this?, why I harvest adam and you protect me with your own life?" asked Ryan as he harvested a corpse.

It was that of a male, not too old, in his early forties or so.

Ryan's Big daddy a Bouncer moaned and moved in index finger from side to side in a way to say no,

"Well I have been thinking about that for some reason, I don't know" said Ryan as he finished, getting up from the ground Ryan opened the jar in his harvester and drank the adam inside,

once done Ryan burbs a bit,

"Excuse me" he said as he wipe his mouth with his once clean white sleeve before he went off to look for more.

The big daddies that have taken care of Ryan are not afraid of letting him go too far, the splicers don't recognize Ryan as one of the little sister since he is obviously a boy, which meant

they rarely go after him, almost never.

The Bouncer followed Ryan close behind,

"Hero!, more adam!" shouted Ryan as he waved his harvester around, the Bouncer moaned as he tried to hurry up, which is hard cause he is big and heavy.

Ryan rolled his eyes, Hero was always a slow poke.

Sitting down Ryan looked at the bright red light coming from inside of the Splicer, he could tell that this one didn't have much adam inside, must have been either because how long this

corpse has been dead or this one didn't consume much adam.

Ryan stuck his harvester into the corpse, began to suck out the adam.

Once done Ryan didn't drink this adam, he had other plans for it,

"Come on Hero its time for me to go to bed" he told his Big daddy.

The bouncer moaned as he took Ryan to a hidey hole nearby, Ryan pulled himself in and entered the hole.

Once inside he waited for the Bouncer to leave, once gone Ryan smirked to himself.

Taking the adam he harvested he put it in a jar which was almost full, he has been saving that adam for days for something special.

With that adam the jar was full, he closed it tight, tied a pink bow that he found on it.

Looking outside he made sure no splicer was outside before climbing down and leaving his hidey hole.

Ryan walked the halls of Rapture quickly and quietly, from time to time following any Big daddy he encountered before taking another direction.

After a moment or so Ryan reached his destination, a hidey hole...

To Ryan it wasn't any hidey hole, it was her hidey hole.

Climbing up a bit Ryan placed the jar filled with adam inside of the hidey hole, not too close for the splicers to get it, not too far into bumping the little sister and startling her.

Ryan got off and waited.

After a moment or so a little sister came out,

"Hey Ryan" she greeted with a smile,

"Hello Eleanor...Happy Birthday!" said Ryan.

The smile Eleanor had widen,

"You remember, everybody else forgot...except Daddy" said Eleanor, Ryan chuckled a bit.

There was a pause and Eleanor said

"Ryan...I know your already risking everything by giving me some adam, but can you please do me a favor" she had huge puppy eyes, Ryan fell victim to the gaze

"What is it?" he asked,

"Can you please find and bring me some things?, some cloth any color, a ball...maybe one of those things the adults use to open bottles, some string and a sowing needle" said

Eleanor.

Those were a lot of things,

"Welll" said Ryan,

"Please" begged Eleanor with big eyes,

"I guess so" said Ryan sighting,

"Yay, thank you,thank you" said Eleanor happily.

Ryan sighted, wondering what type of trouble he has gotten into.

_Lower Atruim, 9:00 am, Rapture:_

The Atruim was more quieter than usual, Ryan quietly walked around the halls, a Bouncer was following him slowly, Ryan stopped from time to time, looking for anything that

Eleanor asked.

Ryan moved some debris to find one of those messenger bags, this one is made of leather, good quality one too.

Taking it he rub his fingers at it, putting it over his shoulder and neck,

"Okay that solves my carrying problem" though Ryan as he continued his way, walking over he found a closed store, opening it Ryan found it was a convinient story,

"Well that is convenient" he told his Big daddy chuckling before he entered then there was a loud crash.

Looking back he saw the Big daddy Bouncer made his own entrance since the door was too small, Ryan sighted as he looked around.

_"So a little thief decided to pop in....adam, adam, your filled with adam....thief,thief, you will pay...all the yummy adam I can have" _he heard, Ryan jumped and scanned his

surroundings, no splicers in sight or so he thinks.

Ryan quickly looked around, found the things he needed, a baseball, some cloth, a bottle opener and string, he also took some things, like glitter, glue, paint, paintbrushes and

some other things he though Eleanor would like, all he needed is a sowing needle.

Looking around Ryan though where could it be?, suddenly he was attack from above,

_"Well well look what we have here...all the yummy adam I can have" _she said...if it was a she.

This person is a female, how old she is? Ryan doesn't know, her face is far too destroyed to tell, it had a huge lump in the eye, her dress is torn, she wore no shoes, her body is

soo skinny she looked like a skeleton and her other eye was sunken deep within her skull it looked like she never had it.

"Don't make me scream!" threaten Ryan,

_"Or what?" _snapped the splicer,

"Or this" snapped Ryan back, he took a deep breath and let out an ear piercing scream, there was a huge roar.

The splicer let go of Ryan screamed in terror, no amount of adam was worth tackling with a big daddy.

The Big daddy Bouncer dash towards the splicer, piercing the enormous drill into her body, making an instant smoothie out of it.

Once done Ryan looked and shook his head

"Splicer's they never learn" he said, looked over the body and spotted something shiny, lifting it Ryan saw what it was,

"A needle" he said looking at it, wiping it off with some cloth he placed it on his bag before leaving.

"I hope Eleanor is happy with the stuff I bring her, after all the trouble it caused us to get this stuff for her, hu Hero" said Ryan as he climb up into the Bouncer's back, the

Bouncer moaned.

_11:00am_, _Eleanor's hidey hole:_

"Eleanor, I got your stuff" said Ryan as he walked over to Eleanor's hidey hole and dump the bag he had on the ground.

Eleanor came out of her hole, since Ryan was with a Big Daddy,

"Thanks" said Eleanor as she took the stuff,

"It was nothing" said Ryan,

"Well it was..it must have given you a lot of trouble to get these things" said Eleanor looking in the bag.

Ryan smirk to himself and said

"You have no idea".

_The next day, 11:00 am, Arcadia, Rapture:_

Ryan snuck out of his hidey hole to hang out with Eleanor, it isn't really a date date...whatever that was.

They were walking close at hand while Eleanor's Big daddy followed them closely, keeping an eye out for them.

It made Ryan sort of nervouse, he kept the yellow light on..mostly on Ryan as if he was saying,

"Daddy is watching you, you'd better not hurt my little girl or else I'll get even with you".

Eleanor seemed extra happy today,

"So what are you going to do with all of that stuff I got you?" asked Ryan,

"Shush, you don't want daddy to find out...its a surprise" she said whispering,

"Ohhhh" said Ryan.

There was a moment of silence between them,

"Ryan?" asked Eleanor,

"What?" asked Ryan looking at her,

"You want to know something weird" said Eleanor,

"What is weird?" asked Ryan,

"I see you the way you are" said Eleanor "I always see people with mask and tux, but I see you wear no mask or tux", Ryan looked at her weird but didn't say anything, what Eleanor saw

in Rapture was beyond Ryan's understanding.

Eleanor hugged and kiss Ryan's cheek **(Face)** taking him by surprise,

"What was that for?" asked Ryan surprise,

"Thanks" said Eleanor,

"Thanks for what?" asked Ryan,

"Thanks for doing me that favor.....and thanks for being here with me" said Eleanor.

Ryan took his time to answer he said "O" in a small whisper.

_The next day, afternoon, Upper Aruim, Rapture:_

The halls were extremely quiet in the morning, it would give anybody a sense of forgoing and terror, but Ryan didn't care much, he has been sleeping mostly in his hidey hole.

In his hidey hole he knew he was safe.

The afternoon made its way, Ryan knew that it was afternoon cause of the music, then it began to grow louder and louder till it sounded like the place was going to explode.

Ryan grunted annoyed he stuck his head out and shouted

"KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!", the music drown out Ryan's shout.

He growled as he backed away deeper into the hidey hole, layed down again, just listening to the music just hopping it would turn down.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" he heard a ear piercing scream, it made him jump.

Ryan looked around wondering what was that, the sound wasn't heard,

"Maybe I imagened it" thought Ryan as he lay down again them

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Daaaaaadddddyyyyy......HHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeelllllllllllppppppppp" he heard again, more clearer.

This scream, Ryan knew it,

"Eleanor" Ryan shouted scared for the life of Eleanor, he had to do something, she could be in big danger.

Despise the danger Ryan left his hidey hole and went to search for Eleanor.

He found her, her Big daddy....he was hypnotize, Ryan could tell, he had personal experience with one of his own, had to run for it, barely made it out alive.

Ryan looked, he saw a group of splicers, but the one interested in her was a woman.

She is blond, somewhere between her late and middle twenties, wore a blue dress and a brown messenger bag,

"Delta she is not your daughter, she is mine" she said, gave Delta a gun, ordered him to shoot himself.

Delta began to obey, when he was about to shoot...

"NO HERO, DON'T DO IT!" shouted Ryan as he ran over, Delta stopped for a moment, the woman looked at him,

"Well aren't you a special occasion, a little boy...or should I say a little brother" she said, her voice sounded as cold as ice, but it was filled with interrest,

"Eleanor!, don't worry, I'll save you!" shouted Ryan as he ran his way towards her, the woman looked and said

"Whoever kills him first gets more adam".

More adam, those are the magic words for splicers, they jumped at Ryan.

Ryan, every single instinct of his was telling him to shout, to run for it.

Anger filled his mind, tired of screaming for help or fleeing when presented with a problem, that wasn't going to happen not today.

Holding his harvester, Ryan stabbed the first Splicer, draining the adam, killing him, the second one knocked Ryan over, Ryan got up, jump on the splicer and stabbed him multiple times.

More were coming, Ryan knew he couldn't fight them all, then there was a sound

"BOOOM".

Looking in horror Ryan saw Eleanor's big daddy killed himself, Eleanor cried in terror, sadness.

Ryan knew he couldn't do anything else, more were coming, looking at Eleanor he shouted

"Don't worry Eleanor!, I'll be back!" shouted Ryan before he ran for it.

The woman looked in interest, never in her life she has seen any little sister act that way, especially its the first time she saw a little brother.

This boy is special and just what she needs.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart broken:**

_Somewhere in Rapture:_

Sofia was sitting in her desk, thinking, her mind was mixing, making, and rejecting every possibility.

All of them were about her encounter with the first and only little brother.

'A little brother...interesting...the way he attacked those Splicer's with no fear.. it could be useful for me' she though.

"Pssss...pssss." she heard a Splicer whisper, trying to get her attention.

"What is it?" asked Sofia.

"We have another one.... his name is Daniel...used to work for Andrew...he says he want's to join." the Splicer hissed.

Sofia raised her eyebrow.

"Should we eliminate him?" asked the splicer.

"No let him in, treat him well, he is our guest." responded Sofia, the splicer nodded and left.

After a moment or so Sofia got up and walked into the next room, it looked like a living room, a man sat down on an old well worn couch.

His face is pale, his blond hair was dirty, his green eyes were dull and lifeless, bags were under then, his face reflected nothing but sadness.

Sofia was instantly touched, she sat down and began

"You want to join... but my question is, why?"

The man looked at her and answered in a lifeless tone. "Andrew, I hate him, he stole the only thing that I valued more than my life, he made me work like a dog... he will pay... I promise that."

Sofia nodded and asked, "What was what he stole?"

The man looked and answered "He stole my son. Turned him into a little sister.....well a Little Brother." he corrected himself.

Sofia had to fight the urge nod to smirk, this was perfect.

"Tell me what is his name?" she, genuinely curious.

"Ryan, Ryan Andrew."

Sofia paused as if in thought, and asked, "And what is your name?"

"Daniel Andrew"

"Okay Daniel, your hired." said Sofia as she got up, whispering something into the Splicer's ear and she returned to her office.

She sat down in her desk, looked at the monitor which showed Eleanor crying, screaming, and trying to escape.

"Daddy! Ryan!" she shouted as she pounded on the glass door separating her from her freedom.

Sofia smiled, a plan forming within her mind.

_Nine years later,Upper atrium:_

Ryan lay down in his hidey hole.

He felt cramped, nine years ago he just slept within the tunnel connecting his small room to the outside, but now he was almost too big to be able to fit in the tunnel. Even the room, which he had cleaned out as to have more room felt too constricting these days.

Crawling out of the tube he stretched. Working out the kinks in his joints. Cringing when he heard a rip he looked down and moaned in annoyance.

His off-white shirt was ripped and dirty, his pants were also ripped and stained with blood. A harvester was clutched in his hand. It used to be too small for him, but thanks to some recent modifications he made it fit him almost perfectly, still small on the side but that just meant he could stab quicker. His blond hair was messy and long, it reached his shoulders easily.

Once done stretching Ryan sighed miserably. Miserable, alone, sad, those were the emotions he felt. All alone, no little sisters or anybody to keep him company, the Big daddies were not good company these days.

Looking around Ryan decided to take a walk, as he usually did when he had nothing to do. There were plenty of corpses to harvest these days, no need to argue with any Little Sisters about who got to the Adam first since for some unknown reason they all disappeared, but Ryan didn't care any more.

He was a zombie walking the halls of Rapture.

Empty, that's the only thought any sane human would think if they saw him. Not that there were any sane humans left in rapture.

Eventually Ryan got lost in the Pauper's drop.

_Pauper's drop, Rapture:_

Gracie watched Pauper Drop through the cameras she placed around the area. Sofia Lamb trusted Gracie with a mission, just like she did to a number of other people. And Gracie would never let Lamb down.

So while monitoring her cameras Gracie caught just was she was looking for.

A figure was walking through the halls of Pauper's drop, somewhere near the Sinclair Deluxe, after a minute or so the figure collapsed, either from exhaustion, or something else she didn't know. But she knew an opportunity when she saw one.

"Perfect." She muttered to herself as she dispatched some of her family to capture the pre-teen. "Sofia will be pleased."

_Fontaine futuristics, Rapture:_

Ryan began to regain consciousness, opening his eyes he was up on his feet a second later at the sound of a motor spinning. He was barely able to dodge in time before a security bot flew at him with a pair of scissors. Yelling in surprise he reacted on instinct and kicked the mini helicopter as hard as he could.

Watching warily as the bot recovered after slamming against the wall a few feet away he was rather surprised when a voice came from it. "So this is the thanks I get for saving yer life?" Ryan looked shocked that something, or somebody, was actually talking through a bot. That took intelligence most splicer couldn't even dream of.

The bot hovered towards him slowly, and, using the scissors, cut a small bit of string from Ryan's shirt. "There much better" It hummed in satisfaction.

Inspecting his clothes he found himself in a clean white T-shirt and slightly baggy black pants. He absently noted how nice it was to wear clothes that actually fit for a change as he flexed, enjoying the new range of movement his bigger clothes granted.

"Come on now, Sofia Lamb is waiting for ya!" The bot called as it floated out of the room he was in and down the hall.

"Sofia Lamb?" Ryan asked himself, but his companion heard him.

"Yeah, shes is interested in you, says your special."

Curiosity sparked inside Ryan, who was Lamb? He followed the bot, maybe he would get some answers if he followed.

"Before we go anywhere else, step in this pod." The security-bot said as they passed a giant green cylinder made of bulletproof glass.

Shrugging Ryan obeyed, getting in it and closing the doors a ring of light traveled from his toes to his head and then back down. This process repeated three times before the monitor on the outside of the tube beeped.

"Interesting..." It mused as it looked over the scan results, "Very interesting..."

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rapture family:**

_Fontaine Futuristics, Rapture:_

Ryan recently woke up in the Fontaine Futuristics building. Among other things, he finally found another, sane, living being. An adult female called Sofia Lamb.

Ryan was now inside a Vita-chamber being scanned.

"Interesting." Muttered the Security-bot as it floated in place In front of a monitor displaying the results of the scan.

"Interesting? what's interesting?" asked Ryan.

"What are you?" asked the bot, ignoring Ryan's question.

"A brother...a Little Brother." He answered back, a little embarrassed

"Your not so little anymore." It joked. Ryan already knew that, but what was the point of all these scans?

There was a pause, then the bot opened the pod, letting Ryan out. Soon another bot came flying into view before stopping right next to the first.

"Follow this Security Bot, it will take you to a room where you can rest, give a shout if you need anything" the first bot said before it flew away.

Ryan watched it leave before following the security bot. As they walked Ryan examined the mini helicopter he was following. This model was a bit older then the first and it didn't have any communication features. This was clearly a combat model, due to the small gun and box of ammo that made up most of the body of it. His musings were cut off as they stopped.

The bot gestured to the door a few feet away with it's gun several times and then flew away, making a low beeping sound, as all combat models do.

Entering the room he first noticed it was clean, which was always nice. The room was overall at least four times the size of the room in the back of his hidey hole. The bed was enormous, it alone wouldn't have fit in his old room. Queen, maybe king size, he assumed.

He wanted nothing more then to run up to the bed, throw himself on it and sleep for eternity but when you live in rapture you develop some pretty strict habits to keep yourself alive. Turning around he locked the door, getting a chair from the nearby desk and propping it against the door he made sure it was securely closed before turning around. It wouldn't keep any determined Splicers out but it would give him fair warning to get a weapon or escape.

'Speaking of which...' Ryan mused to himself, closely examining the room his trained mind told him that the only exit besides the door was a small ventilation shaft, about the size of his head, and the only weapons in the room were the letter opener on the desk, the coat rack right next to him, and the lamp on the nightstand by the bed.

It wasn't much but he could take out an average Splicer with those if needed.

"I can work with this." muttered Ryan as he walked over and sat on the bed. Thinking for a second he got back up and grabbed the letter opener before walking back and laying it on the nightstand.

Normally he would be a bit more strung out about sleeping anywhere but the total safety of his Hidey Hole but Ryan was too tired to care at this point.

It took a bit of getting used to, as the pillows were practically air compared to his usual bedding's, but he was sound asleep within five minutes.

_Persephone, Rapture:_

Sofia was smiling, her new army of Big Sisters was ready.

"You did an excellent job on the Big Sister suit." Sofia complimented the creator of the suits as she inspected them.

"Anything for you." said Daniel as he stood next to her, letting a small amount of pride slip through his controlled mask before he continued. "I'll do my part as long as you do yours."

"Of course I will." She replied, actually sounding offended.

"You'll give me my son?" Daniel reminded, in a dead serious tone.

She turned to look him in the eye, "I will."

"Exactly the way he was, not a Little Brother." He clarified, his tone still grave.

She nodded, "I am a woman of my word."

Daniel nodded and walked away to tend to his other projects. Passing a Security Bot on his way out.

Sofia looked at the floating machine, "Gil, anything interesting?" She asked, the security bot took its time before responding. "Yes, it turns out that the scientists injected Ryan with a small amount of Big Daddy hormones, the slug they used must have been from a fallen Little Sister. Once implanted into him the slug accepted him like a Little Sister would accept her Big Daddy."

Sofia chuckled, "Andrew, Andrew, Andrew... You always were a sneaky one."

"What are you planning to do with the boy?" asked Gil.

"Simple, I realize that there will always be people out there that will reject the people's daughter, try to get rid of her, revolt against her." began Sofia.

"Yes yes I realize this. But what does that have to do with the boy?" He sounded offended, she talked as if he was half-witted enough not to think of these types of things.

"That is where the boy comes in my dear Gil. He will be Eleanor's protector, her general. The leader of my new Big Sister army." said Sofia.

Gil took a few moments to think of the possibilities before asking, "But what about Daniel? The promised you made him?"

Sofia chuckled a bit before looking back to her army as they trained and got used to their new suits. "You let me handle that."

_Fontaine Futuristics, Rapture:_

After what seemed like months Ryan woke up, an unpleasant empty feeling gnawing at his stomach. He was starving! Moaning he got out of bed, grabbed the letter opener, shoving it in the waist-band of his pants, and began to move the barricade he put up. Slowly opening the door he peaked his head out, seeing nothing he opened the door carefully.

Once he was out in the hallway he spotted a vending machine a few dozen feet away. Sneaking carefully he was quickly examining the various food stuffs with the machine.

Glancing around again and straining his ears he once again detected no one so he took off his shirt and wrapped it around his hand before hitting the glass with all his might, breaking it.

He hissed a bit in pain before reaching in, grabbing some chips, crackers, and some candy bars, before sprinting back to his room. Quickly and quietly re-applying his barricade he threw his prize on the bed and with a single thought of, '_Fooood.'_ He ravenously ripped into and ate the plundered food.

For eating to fast he was rewarded with a stomach ache but he didn't care, it was much better than the empty feeling of starving.

After a couple minutes of eating and one more of cleaning himself off he heard a voice through the intercom, "Ryan Andrew, report to Gil's office. I repeat, Ryan Andrew, report to Gil's office."

So he once again took down his barricade and ventured into the hall. Seeing a sign on his left with the words **Offices** written on it he started walking that way.

It only took a couple of minutes to arrive at a door labeled 'Gil'. Opening the door he saw the first bot from before hovering above a chair behind a desk.

"Ryan...Rapture has changed, its getting more vicious, and life threatening every day. It's dangerous to go out alone, use this." Gil said as he flew over to a metal pile on the couch.

With a bit of looking Ryan Found the metal pile was actually a suit. The diving suit was reminiscent of the Big Daddy suit, but the suit was smaller, sleeker. He knew just by looking at it he wouldn't be as protected as the big daddies were, but he would have much greater mobility. The suit even looked hand made to be as light and protective as possible. Three accessories caught his interest however.

The helmet, which consists of a large metal sphere with an opening on the front made of, most likely, bulletproof glass, was almost identical to the Delta Series Big Daddy he had seen following Eleanor around way back when.

There was a forearm mounted harvester, with a start he recognized it was his old one. He had engraved his name upon the suction device. The needle was new though, easily two feet long.

On the back of the chest piece there was some sort of metal basket for something, or someone, to ride in.

"Try it on, see if it fits." Gil prompted, breaking Ryan from his examining.

It took an hour of learning but now Ryan was confident he could get in and out of his suit within five minutes. Putting on the suit once again he tightened the harvester and secured the helmet before looking back at Gil.

"Perfect." The bot chirped, "Now Sofia wants to see you, she has heard a lot about you."

'Sofia Lamb, who on earth is she?' Ryan had never heard of her, but apparently she knew about him.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**The people's daughter and her general:**

_Persephone, Rapture:_

The security bot took him over to Persephone. Ryan, even with the suit on, was nervous. He would have never have even set foot within this place otherwise. He didn't have the guts to enter it any other time, no little ones did, he was no exception.

The bot zapped the door, somehow unlocking it. Inside there was a woman waiting for him. She was blond, wearing a clean blue dress and stylish glasses.

Looking at her Ryan had to hold back a grimace as something in the back of his mind told, no, _demanded_ he slaughter the woman in front of him. Shaking his head he sat in the chair across from her and did his best to ignore the though. It was so unlike him, he was not a fighter. In fact due to his lanky build he usually ran at the first sign of a fight. Was the power of wearing the personal equivalent of a tank changing him already? Or did he know this woman?

She smiled at him and greeted him, "Ryan...its an honor to meet you."

"How do you know me?" He responded cautiously, secrecy was the name of the game as far as he was concerned when it came to everyday life.

"Everybody in the Rapture family knows you, especially the little ones,they're dying to see you." The woman told him.

'Kind of an odd way to phrase a sentence.' he thought. "Little ones?" echoed Ryan.

"Come." She said simply, escorting Ryan over to her office.

"I have a question, are you..."

"Yes I am Sofia Lamb." Sofia answered as she sat down in a chair, she motioned for Ryan to sit in the chair across from her as soon as she was comfortable.

"By little ones what do you mean?" Ryan asked, taking a seat.

Before Sofia could answer a little girl entered, she was wearing a blue dress with a blue bow in her long brunette hair. Ryan noticed she looked a little like a girl from a book he had read once,aside from the glowing yellow eyes and gray skin, that is.

In other words Ryan knew this little girl is a little sister.

"Momma, Big Sister is cranky." she told the older blond.

"Oh no." Sofia muttered then added, "Ryan why don't you go and check on my daughter. She is... not behaving properly, please talk to her."

"Isn't that your job?" questioned Ryan, he didn't want to sound rude, but he really couldn't think of a nicer way to phrase the question.

"True, but she doesn't listen to me. Maybe all she needs is a friend?" Sofia explained, asking the last question more to herself then Ryan.

He sighed and made his decision, "Okay, I'll try."

"Good, Alice will take you to my daughter's room." Sofia explained.

"Before I go, what is your daughter's name?" He asked as he made his way out of the room.

"...Eleanor, her name in Eleanor Lamb." The doctor said with some hesitation.

'Eleanor... could it really be-No! No it couldn't be her. She died a long time ago Ryan, forget about her.' Ryan's thoughts were a whirlwind of confusion as he walked out of Lamb's office.

"Come on Big brother, Eleanor's waiting." Alice pleaded as she took Ryan's hand and began to pull him down the hall, in the direction he assumed lead to Eleanor's room.

"Shhhh..Big Sister is cranky." The Little Sister whispered when they got to what most would call a fancy prison cell.

"I know." He answered as he opened the cell and entered it.

The room was the largest he has seen yet, there was a bed in the middle, few teddy bears scattered around and a few curtain drapes over the barred windows.

The teddy bears were unusual to him, an odd smell was emanating from them. Taking one Ryan ripped it's head off to discover a large jar containing some sort of glowing blue liquid. He smelled the top of the jar, it reeked of Big Daddy.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" he heard a voice scream.

Turning around he saw a girl, probably a year younger than he was, her short black hair was well kept, her clean white dress made her body look thinner than it was, and her eyes were gray. She also looked extremely pissed off.

"You must be Eleanor, I presume?." He greeted, all he got in response was an angry roar as she charged after him.

Ryan ran away, avoiding Eleanor's angry swings for the jar he cradled in his arms. Eventually Eleanor caught up to him, and tackled him, knocking them both to the ground.

Ryan had to do something or this girl would kill him, a plan hatched rapidly in his head.

"You do anything more and I'm going to smash this jar into a million pieces." He threatened.

Immediately Eleanor's anger evaporated into panic, "N-no, please, I beg of you, don't smash it." she begged.

"Let go of me." He ordered, she instantly obeyed, getting off him. He looked at the jar as he stood up and asked, "What is this?"

"Just give it back." She demanded as she tried to reach for it again.

"Oh no you don't. Answer me or else this jars going to meet the floor very violently. I'm sure you can find whatever this is all over again." He threatened.

"Your bluffing." She said angrily.

Not even a second later he chucked the glowing container straight at the floor. A little excessive yes, but he always liked the sound of glass breaking.

"Oopsies..." He said in a mocking manner.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she dove to the floor, mindless of the glass shards being driven into her knees and hand as she tried to scoop up the liquid, but to no avail.

Ryan quickly grabbed another teddy bear and held it up, ready to hurl it at the floor. "Still think I'm bluffing?"

Looking at it Eleanor gave a scream of horror, "No please! Don't!" Tears slipped from her eyes as she collapsed to her knees.

Ryan instantly put the teddy down, he didn't know why he did that. Maybe he was angry because he had given up hope the cute little sister he had a crush on back in the day could be alive and this girl had to revive that hope by having the same name.

"Please, don't tell mother, please don't smash it, I'll do anything, anything" She babbled as she latched onto him.

Staring into her big teary eyes his feelings of guilt became even worse. She continued, "I spent nine years collecting that, I need it for my father." She confessed.

"Its okay, I won't tell just... don't cry." He said, seeing her cry was possibly the most painful thing he'd ever seen or experienced. And he had no idea why.

Eleanor began to calm down, she let go of him and laid down on her bed, she looked weak, hopeless.

Ryan, desperate to make the feelings of guilt go away asked, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Eleanor sniffled a bit and thought about it "Yes...you can. Come closer."

Ryan obeyed and sat on the bed next to her. His suit along with his own weight making the bed springs creak.

"What was inside of the jar are genes, I need more of them to bring back my father. The Little Sisters can only get a handful of it every few weeks, but at this rate, it won't be enough. But you can venture out into rapture and be safe, you can get more." Eleanor whispered to him, feigning sleep.

"How? How can I get more?" He asked.

"Use your harvester and stab a Big Daddy with it, preferably a dead one, as the process will kill any living Daddies. I never want to put another Sister through what I went through. Please your my only hope." said Eleanor then asked "Will you do it for me?"

Just looking at her begging look he reacted before he could even think. "Yes."

_Adonis Luxury Resort, Rapture:_

"You just had to say yes, didn't you? When will you learn to say no to any girl that comes around asking for a favor!" Ryan yelled at himself as he traveled through Adonis Luxury Hotel.

"Big Brother? Why are you talking to yourself?" Said Alice, who was riding on his back in the cage. Eleanor had entrusted her to lead Ryan to the Big Daddy she said she had seen sleeping nearby.

"No reason..." He muttered, not really wanting his weakness known. This was enough to convince the little girl.

After a minute or so he found a body of a deceased Big Daddy, a Rosie. "You sure this is the one?" He asked

"Yep, I am sure!" She said in a chipper tone.

Taking the Little Sister out of the sphere cage he set her down, "Okay Big brother, watch me now." she instructed as she stabbed the Rosie in the hip. Where a bullet hole was, the same glowing blue liquid filled her harvester quickly.

"Now you try it!" She said.

"Alright" Ryan responded, sitting in a kneeling position, as he was getting used to aiming with his new setup, he pushed the needle in the same spot the little sister stabbed into. It took longer for him to finish because his harvester was three times bigger than the little sister's but after a few minutes he was done.

"See? Its easy!" Alice declared, as he took out the needle.

"Yeah, just like getting regular Adam." Ryan commented as he took the little girl and placed her back in the sphere cage. His view was obscured by two thin arms a second later, "I love you Big Brother" she squealed as she hugged his helmet through the cage.

Ryan chuckled, "I love you too Alice."

What could he say? Little Sisters were adorable.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Past discoveries:**

_Farmer's market, Rapture:_

"So as I was saying, I think it would be really cool if there were more angels and the whole world was like Rapture, wouldn't that be neat?" a little sister blabbered her way through the market.

The Little sister on his back was named Vanessa, and she was driving Ryan insane.

Out of all the Little Sister's he could choose to take with him, Sofia ordered him to watch this one... fucking wonderful.

That slug may have cured all of her health problems but it sure didn't cure her talking problem.

Vanessa was probably around eight, maybe nine. She had a red dress with a black polka-dot pattern on in, and her brown hair is tied on a pony tail with a red bow.

Come to think of it, he had noticed that all the Little Sisters were brunettes, except Cindy, whom was a blond.

After what seemed like hours Vanessa quieted down.

'Finally, thank God, she finally shut up.' thought Ryan with a sigh of relief.

"AN ANGEL!" She shrieked right next to his head, which caused him to ram his cheek against the opposite side of his helmet and cringe, attempting to get away from the foul noise.

Recovering, Ryan said calmly, despise the fact he was furious. "Can you be any louder?"

The little Sister didn't listen, she was more interest in finding the Adam filled corpse.

"Big Brother! Hurry up! The angel isn't going to wait!" She continued to shout, Ryan was pretty sure she was going to jump out of the sphere cage and run to the nearby body, only to most likely run back screaming with an insane Splicer chasing her five seconds later.

"Calm down, the angel isn't going anywhere. It's a dead body, not like it could get up and walk away." Ryan muttered the last sentence to himself, chuckling at his dry humor. Even saying that Vanessa didn't calm down however.

"There! There's the Angel!" she said, actually crawled out of the cage and latching onto his helmet, obscuring his sight while she pointed like crazy. Which was pointless because he couldn't see.

Sighting yet again Ryan carefully took Vanessa off his head and set her down, she ran to the corpse and began to harvest the Adam almost before she even hit the ground.

Ryan watched her harvest while she sang a little rhyme to herself

_~Nature blessed you well the day you were born~_

_~Sunshine touched your hair~_

_~The moonlight kissed your cheek~_

_~The brown earth in one eye~_

_~And blue sea in the other~_

_~Nature blesses you when you were born~_

_~But oh how blessed we were the day you were born~_

She repeated that rhyme over and over as she worked.

That song seemed familiar to Ryan. Where had he heard it before, and who had sang it?

As Ryan thought harder about it he began to feel strange, the Little Sister's words seemed to be getting more and more distant and yet they grew louder, blanketing every other sound. His sight began to blur and the next thing he heard was the *clank* of his own armor impacting the ground.

Images passed through his mind, an apartment, a door, flooded rooms. He could see everything. The sign on the front of the building he saw was the Mercury suites, which were now half flooded, the apartment room was 103, inside was a safe, the code to open it was 1, 5, 0, 5.

"BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER WAKE UP, PLEASE!" He could hear Vanessa shouting.

Ryan snapped back to reality and saw Vanessa crying her eyes out. Standing next to his fallen form.

"Its okay... I'm okay." he assured her, getting up.

"Big brother! Your all better!" she squealed happily.

Ryan couldn't help but to smile, it was nice to know there would always be somebody who cared for him. More then one somebody, considering the few Sisters he'd met seemed to take an instant liking to him.

Once standing Ryan took Vanessa and placed her back into his sphere cage.

After a couple minute run he put her in her hidey hole, which was nearby. True, she could harvest more Adam, but Ryan had to find out what the deal was with the vision while it was fresh in his mind.

Remembering everything Ryan sprinted away from the hidey hole and made his way to the Mercury suites. Along the way he passed a hidey hole, it was just like any other hidey hole, but this one had a blond head of hair poking out of it. "Where are you going?" She asked

"Mercury suites." He answered as he slid to a stop.

"Why?" The Sister crawled out of her hole revealing she was Cindy, the Sister that had introduced him to Eleanor.

"Look, I really can't play now, I have to-"Take me with you." she interrupted him.

"Not a good idea, half the place is underwater and the other half is probably falling apart." He explained

"Take me with you! Now! Now! Now!" she yelled, jumping up and down childishly.

Cindy she was probably the brattiest of all the little sisters when it came to getting what she wanted. She was going to drive him mad.

Then again he'd heard all the best people were...

But somehow Ryan knew she wasn't truly like that, maybe something was causing her to act like that, annoyed, Ryan shouted to no one in particular. "Eleanor if your doing this to get back at me for what I did I want you to know its working, I am very annoyed!"

The little sister stared at him, her arms crossed, waiting impatiently for an answer. Simply ignoring his shouting.

"Oh fine, but you have to keep quiet and stay hidden." He told her.

"Okay!" Cindy perked up and cheered at the news. Ryan picked her up and put her in his sphere cage making a mental note to complain to Eleanor.

_Mercury suits, Rapture:_

Looking at the old building Ryan felt his hope grow. All these years he had felt he had forgotten something, or at least, partially forgotten. Now he was probably on the path to discover what it is what he forgot.

"So why are we here?" Cindy asked, Ryan knew better than to tell her, she would probably nark him out to Eleanor,

"Remember the conditions in exchange for me bringing you here?" he reminded.

"Fine. I'll stay quiet." she sulked.

Taking a deep breath Ryan entered the building, most of the rooms were either flooded, locked, or destroyed, 'What happened here?' he thought as he made his way through the halls, the floors squeaking as he walked.

Finally after almost fifteen minutes he found apartment number 103.

'Finally, and not a splicer in sight.' Ryan mused as he walked up to the door. It was locked, but that was no problem for Ryan, he simply leaned back and threw his foot forward. The old flimsy door gave almost no resistance and sailed a few feet into the air before hitting the ground with a loud crash.

The apartments was empty as were all the others he had walked by. True, this one had furniture and all but... for some reason he excepted it to be inhabited by somebody. It was almost as if he wanted somebody to be there to welcome him back home.

Carefully he entered and made his way to the kitchen, "Big brother there's an angel." he heard Cindy say.

"Where?"

"On the floor." She said, he saw her arm point downward from inside his helmet. Sure enough there, on the floor, was a corpse, glowing with Adam. The body seemed to have been there a long time, dust had collected on top of it even.

"Oh." He muttered lamely. Looking at it, this corpse was familiar to him... he had seen this woman... he knew who she was, but he couldn't quite remember.

"Hello! Rapture to Big brother! Are you there?" He heard Cindy shout as she beat her fist against the glass part of his helmet. He suddenly knew why fish hated it when people did that.

"Right, sorry." He muttered as he set her down, letting her harvest the Adam inside the body.

"Cindy, I'm going to look around. Yell if you see a Splicer, I'll be here before you know it." said Ryan and then added, "I'll even break through the walls if I have to..." Which made the little girl laugh before she nodded and started harvesting.

Giving her one last wayward glance Ryan began to search through the house. The first room he checked appeared to be the master bedroom. Inside the room he found it partially destroyed. There were scratch marks along the wallpaper like somebody was scratching through it in anger and the furniture was destroyed.

"Man, this Splicer was completely insane." Ryan muttered to himself before a glint of metal in the edge of his vision caught his attention. It was a safe, like the one from his vision.

'Okay! Now I'm getting somewhere.' He walked over to it. Touching the cold metal dial Ryan placed in the code, "One... five... zero... Five." He said aloud as he spun the knob. There was a click as the door to the safe unlocked. Ryan pulled it open, inside of the safe was one of those audio diaries he had seen all over the place and a picture, he took the audio diary first and hit the play button.

_"Hello...my name is Daniel Andrew...I used to work for Andrew Ryan, that was until he took my son. For days, I have tracked my son's movements, trying to find a way to fix the mistake my wife made. Then I lost track of him. Please if you hear this message, I beg of you, help me find my son. There is a picture of him next to this audio di-honey, where is my Adam?_

_What did I tell you about your Adam addiction! In punishment for _selling our son_ you quitting cold turkey!_

_But hone-I have had enough of you! *BANG* *BANG*_

The diary ended with two gunshots, the body on the kitchen floor was enough proof to tell Ryan what this man named Daniel did, he killed that woman, his guess was that that woman was Daniels wife_._

Taking the picture Ryan stared at it, the light coming from his helmet provided enough visibility to see the picture. Inside was a family of three, a man, a woman and a little boy. Looking at the little boy there was something familiar about him, he sort of reminded Ryan of himself, but that couldn't be. He had always been a Little Brother... hadn't he?

"Big brother! Are you done exploring?" He heard his Little Sister call.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" He replied as he stuffed the picture in a small spot in his armor before going to retrieve Cindy.

_"Adam, Adam, I smell Adam!" _Ryan heard a voice taunt, it made his skin crawl.

Faster then he ever thought possible he grabbed Cindy and placed her on his back where she would be safe... er.

Pausing at the door and looking both ways Ryan sprinted out of the apartment, and made his way out of the apartment complex. Once outside he took a look at the situation, feeling like he had dodged a bullet.

He shook his head, pushing the feeling of terror away before making his way to Cindy's hidey hole. Where he placed her before sprinting back to report to Lamb.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Deeper and deeper:**

_Persephone, Rapture:_

Daniel was looking through his paper work, most of of it was already completed and signed. Sighing he organized the paperwork that was stacked on his desk, and set it off to the side for later. Sitting down he took out a small picture frame from his breast pocket. Most of the picture within was ripped off and burnt but little blond haired boy and his father could easily be seen.

Daniel stroked the glass lovingly, "Don't worry Ryan, Andrew's out of the way now, soon... everything will be like before, before we came to this hell hole known as Rapture. I promise" he vowed before slipping it back into his suit pocket.

There was a click as the door opened, looking up Daniel saw a little girl. She wore a dark blue dress, and Violet bow held a messy ponytail at bay atop her head.

It was little Gabriela, the youngest and sweetest little sister there was, other then Eleanor that is. He often wondered why Eleanor behaved so badly, because when she talked with him she behaved like a proper lady. It was like she had a double personality or something.

Smiling at her he asked, "What is it Gabriela? Do you need something?" She nodded, replying. "Do you have any crayons we can use?" she asked cutely, looking at him with her wide innocent eyes.

Daniel stoic mask melted instantly, he understood why Big Daddies would do anything to keep their little one's safe, "I am pretty sure I have some somewhere." He answered softly as he looked around for the box of crayons he had been keeping.

Looking through the cabinets and boxes he had scattered around Daniel found a box of crayons, It used to be a jumbo pack, containing around one hundred different colors, but a dozen were missing now, lost to time.

"Here, they belonged to my son. Please, take good care of them." His voice was a painful whisper. As if picking up on the older mans mood the sister silently took the box and cradled it gently, giving the man's leg a hug before running out of the office.

Looking at her leave through teary eyes he knew he'd made the right choice. Ryan would have wanted her to have them anyway, he was always fond of the Little Sisters.

'Ryan, please be safe until I find you.'

_Eleanor cell, Rapture:_

"Daddy... Ryan." Eleanor muttered as she slept. Teary eyes snapped opened a second later as she suddenly sat up.

Never once has she stopped thinking about her Father and Ryan. Ryan though... Eleanor had probably thought about him a little bit more than her father... just a little.

'I never got a chance to tell him.' she thought mournfully. Sighing she got up from her bed with great difficulty, her body still asleep. Walking over she counted the jars, 'Just one more.'

"Big Sister." said a small voice, looking she saw the littlest Sister, Gabriela, "Hello Gabriela" she greeted, forcing a smile on her tired face.

The small girl held a paper up, it had a drawing of a Big Daddy and a Little Sister holding hands, "That's a very nice drawing, you've gotten better since the last time you showed me your art." She complimented as she took the offered picture.

"Thanks, I drew it for you." Gabriela declared with pride.

Looking at it Eleanor kneeled down to the Little Sisters level, "Can you do something for me?" she asked, her face turning serious.

"Of course, what is it?" The Little Sister asked curiously.

_Ryan's amusements, Rapture:_

"Okay... I'll take a shortcut here, and I'll get to the Persephone in no time flat." Ryan muttered to himself, planning out his path as he walked through the broken rides and attractions.

He always thought the wooden manikins were kinda creepy looking, almost as if they were watching his every move. Ryan jumped as he heard a crash behind him, Quickly turning around he thrust his right arm at the human shaped blur he saw as he spun.

Looking at his 'victim' Ryan's nervousness didn't leave him but he had to chuckle at his foolishness. He had driven his harvester clean through the head of the Andrew Ryan manikin sitting at the desk behind him. Noticing it's arm lying on the floor he deduced that falling off must have made the sound "Oh, a manikin, just a hunk of wood." He muttered, laughing nervously as he walked away.

Looking around Ryan began to notice something. This place looked... familiar, like the apartment in the Mercury suites.

"Hey, you!" he heard a childish voice call.

Looking around he saw a Little Sister peeking through her hidey hole, "Me?" He asked, pointing to his chest as he walked towards the hole. She got out of the small tunnel, revealing herself completely. She was youngest Little Sister Ryan had seen yet, five, maybe six years old. Dressed in a dark Blue dress she had a Violet bow in her brown hair.

"Yeah! I was looking for you Big brother." She said while reaching back up to retrieve her harvester, which she had set onto the small ledge by the entrance to her hidey hole.

"Okay, and you are?" He inquired.

"My name is Gabriela, Eleanor wanted me to give you a message." She explained. Ryan felt a myriad of emotions fly through his head for a long second at the mere mention of the name, it never failed to make him respond like that. "What is it?" he asked, shaking his head.

"She asked for you to get some genes from a sleeping Daddy."

Sighing Ryan asked, "Alright, where can I find this Big Daddy?"

"Here, I'll take you there" She raised her hands, wanting to be picked up.

Once she was safely on his back she started giving him directions. One hallway down, one small detour around a broken ride, a turn to the left, and one more impaled manikin was all it took to get there.

The Big Daddy, a Bouncer, was behind the scientist in the exhibit about 'The Man' forcing ethics and morals onto scientists on the surface. Ryan briefly laughed at the idea, maybe having more of those two restraints would have made sure something like Adam was better tested before being distributed.

"Shhhh, Mr. Bubbles is sleeping." His traveling companion whispered to him.

"Okay." He whispered back, even though he knew the Big Daddy was dead. Very dead in fact, as in, shotgun to the face dead. Setting her down he started harvesting, using one of the many bullet holes that riddled the Bouncers body as an entry point. It looked like despite dozens of, what looked like revolver wounds, and a few machine gun injuries, this Bouncer had kept fighting until he was actually shot in the head. Whoever this Daddy was, Ryan had a huge amount of respect for him.

Turning around to see what Gabriela was doing he was on high alert as he didn't see her. "An angel." He heard her say from down the tunnel. Followed by a loud scream. Ripping the harvester out of the Big Daddy he glanced at it. 'Nearly full, good enough.' He decided as he took off in a dead sprint towards the scream.

He didn't notice that when he turned to look for her he had forced the harvester further down, going clean through the Bouncer and resting on the ground, sucking up the Adam from the Little Sister's shattered harvester beneath him. Whatever, or whoever, this stuff would be used for would have a natural affinity for plasmids now.

He heard her scream again. Rounding the corner Ryan found Gabriela, she was surrounded by Splicers, five of them. Three Thuggish Splicers, one Leadhead, and one he didn't recognize. One of them had grabbed her, ready to cut her open and take the slug that was resting within her by force.

Anger filled his body, the light in his helmet turned from calming green to a burning red. An early warning sign from before the Splicer epidemic to show everyone not involved when a Big Daddy was about to attack someone.

His body on autopilot he jumped up and off of a nearby wall, landing a few feet behind the group he threw his head back as a vicious shriek tore through his throat.

"HELP!" screamed Gabriela as she tried to escape the splicers grasp.

"Keep zat s'ing bizee and vee vill share the Adam vifty vifty!" said the splicer that had Gabriela, her hair was matted to her head and bloody, while her body looked like a skeleton. She wore a Bunny mask and wielded a sharp looking hook in her right hand.

"BIG BROTHER, HELP!" cried Gabriela.

Ryan's anger grew. He felt himself grow hotter and hotter before the heat all focused in his hands. Looking down at them he saw they were on fire. Which was odd because he didn't feel anything but a pleasant warmth. Best of all though, he had an idea of what he could do with it.

Throwing his hand towards one splicer his theory proved correct when a fireball the size of his helmeted head flew out towards the Leadhead. He tried to raise his Tommygun, only to die a second later as the fire burned clean through his head. Taking advantage of their shock Ryan tossed three more fireballs and quickly got rid of the Thuggish Splicers.

He jumped at the hook wielding Splicer that had Gabriela. Stabbing her in the heart with the harvester before she could dodge the Splicer went limp instantly. Throwing his arm to the side he threw the dead Splicer off of his harvester.

Hearing a small whimper he looked over and saw his Little Sister was looking around, scared, as if she didn't know where she was.

'She probably doesn't.' he thought to himself. Her bodies natural response to the fight or flight moment was to give her adrenaline. Overpowering the drug created by the slug that caused the Little Sisters to see the world in happiness and rainbows instead of the gritty real world. Right now she was probably seeing the real Rapture, in all of it's blood stained and run down glory. He, he always knew how Rapture was and is, compared to the little sisters he was never mentally altered to see things the way they do, probably because he was a boy and Suchong made it like that cause he though boy's could handle anything that is thrown in their path.

Knowing the slug would soon overpower her adrenaline boost and she would soon be her peppy self again he was content to simply wait. But just seeing her terror filled eyes dart to every dark corner in the room made his chest hurt.

Walking up to her he had to resist the urge to cringe as she tried to get away from him. Wrapping his arms around her gently he whispered soothingly. "It's okay, everything is safe now." and held her until she stopped shaking, Suddenly filled up to her eyeballs in hallucinogens.

All the while his mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out how he did what he did.

_Sofia's office, Rapture:_

Sofia sat on her chair, monitoring Rapture, it seemed that everything was according to plan, 'Just a few more things to do and we'll be done.' she thought before there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." She commanded, trying to hide her impatience. The door opened. Revealing the one who broke her from her plotting, it was Ryan.

Smiling, she used her soft 'motherly' voice. As it always seemed to lower his guard. "Ryan, what a pleasant surprise. Come in, take a seat." She motioned to the empty seat across from her.

She could easily see he was exhausted as he slowly walked over and sat down in the chair. "How was Little Sister duty?" Sofia asked, it was probably why he was here. Doing the math in her head she surmised, 'One tired Ryan plus him coming to see me personally after only half a day on Little Sister duty equals something went wrong.'

"There was a... situation." He answered hesitantly.

"Did a little sister die?" The boys soft spot for the little girls was widely known amongst her little group. If he had lost one he would have most likely come to her first to mournfully inform her of the girls tragic passing.

"No... no their fine. None of them will be hurt on my watch while I still draw breath." He promised, lacking his usual zeal due to his exhaustion.

"Yes, that's very admirable of you. What's the problem then?" A bit of impatience slipped into her voice. She couldn't help it, she was very busy and having him bother her was a waste of time.

"A group of splicers tried to attack one of the sister, Gabriela, but I stopped them. As I saved her my body reacted before my mind did and the next thing I know I'm doing things that shouldn't be possible. I jumped, at least ten feet in the air, and then I made this... shrieking sound. Both of which could be blamed on the heat of the moment, we both know I'm not exactly a normal teenager. But then when I got angry my hands felt hot, and then I was suddenly able to launch fire from my hands!"

Seeing he was obviously scared of what was happening Sofia took her time and finally said "Its nothing dear, perfectly normal." Ryan nodded, only feeling a tiny bit better said, "Thanks, that's good to hear." as he got up and started walking out the door.

As he turned the handle he was interrupted as Lamb gave one last parting comment "Take the rest of the day off and rest, you look dead on your feet." Looking back and nodding the best he could he stumbled out the door and made his way to his room, barely able to get his armor off he just compromised by taking off the helmet and cage before collapsing onto the bed.

Once She couldn't hear his loud foot steps anymore Sofia took out a radio and pushed a button on it before talking into the microphone, "Gil... I was right, There's more to Ryan then meets the eye."

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Discoveries:**

_Smugglers hideout, Rapture: 5:00 A.M._

It was very early, he knew that, nobody in the Rapture family was awake. despite how tired he was Ryan knew he had to explore. He needed more then anything to know the terrain so he wouldn't get caught off guard, so he would be ready for any attack.

Using his new found ability he was jumping from place to place, a bag held securely in his right hand. It was a messenger bag, made out of leather. (or maybe pleather? He could never tell the difference) It was empty now, but who knew? Maybe he could find something useful here.

Back when he was a Little Brother he often saw people coming in and out with crates in their hands. One time in particular one of the crates broke while being moved. The adults argued over it for hours until the bell rang announcing the end of their shift.

Once they were gone Ryan decided to peek inside of the crate to see what the adults were arguing about. Inside he found a bunch of neat things he had never seen before, like round things that you play in a projector... movies, he remembered they were called. Books, were also prominent in the crate. Looking over them he found they were different, some were fairy tales, called The Brother's Grim Collection, the other books were of math, biology and geography.

Ryan took them, and in his time off he read them, learning, finding out how things worked in the real world. Thanks to that knowledge, and a generous dash of common sense, Ryan learned how to survive Rapture, but it also made him a prime target.

When Andrew Ryan found out about Ryan's knowledge he sent people after him, offered huge rewards for the Little Brother's head, but that crack pot Irishman never got his hands on Ryan, no matter how many Splicers Andrew sent his way, he always got away.

Sometimes just barely.

Pushing away the horrible memories he made his way through the smugglers hideout. Finding various crates he pried them open easily and looked inside. Books were the most common thing in this crate, taking one Ryan opened it and looked inside. It was filled with beautiful paintings of places with grass, flowers, trees, and a round orb of light.

Touching the page with an armored hand he touched the ball of light, the book was written in a language he couldn't understand, but somehow he still knew what the ball was. "The Sun..." he muttered to himself. Closing the book Ryan decided to take it, searching through more of it he found a few dolls.

They were different then any doll he had ever seen, no bigger than seven inches these dolls had weird dresses on with huge sleeves, big extravagant hairstyles and their skin was as white as snow.

It didn't matter to him though, a doll was a doll, whether plastic or clothe. So Ryan stuffed them into his bag, perhaps the Sisters would enjoy them.

Ryan continued to look and take things, the things he took were a few records of music...for Gracie whom he found out that she was the one who found him and everything that could be classified as a child's toy. Any and all playthings the Sisters had were made by their own hand, usually Big Daddy dolls.

Looking in the very bottom of the crate Ryan even found a box with a tea set inside it. The set actually looked rather manly, the kettle and four additional cups were gun metal Grey. There were at least thirty different kinds of tea in a box next to the kettle also.

Unfortunately giving caffeine to Little Sisters was a very bad idea. He didn't even want to think about the one time a Little Sister got her hands on some drink the adults called 'coffee'. Plus, this was ordered by Lamb, so if he gave this to the Sisters, even without the tea, she would know he stole this stuff, as opposed to a passing Splicer thinking there may be a bit of Adam within them.

Looking around he saw an ancient looking crate, deciding this was the last one for the day he walked over to it. Prying it open Ryan looked inside, trying to see past the dust that was kicked up when he opened it, there was nothing inside but a bunch of old knickknacks. Moving them around he found what looked to be a small journal from before audio logs were invented.

Picking it up gently he opened the cover and read the small bit at the top on the first page. printed at the top were the words **This journal belongs to _**, in the space provided for a name the words Johnny Topside could be made out.

He looked at the hand writing for some time, his vision began to grow blurry as he stared. Ryan shook his head a few times but that didn't help. His vision began to grow even more blurry. He tried to stand from his kneeling position, only to fall down face first onto the ground.

Ryan tried to fight the darkness that overcame the haziness but he stopped when another vision started.

_Flashback:_

_"Ryan... RYAN! COME BACK HERE!" He heard somebody shout, Ryan spared a glance back but he kept pushing his way through the crowd. It was his chance to see him, the hero of Rapture._

_Ryan made a final push and he was in front of the crowd of adults. Looking upwards he saw his idol. A man, in his late twenties or early thirties. He was well built, his brown hair was shaggy, and his eyes were blue._

_But none of that mattered, Ryan was more interested in seeing and hearing the hero of Rapture tell his stories, "Did you face the Kraken Mister Johnny?" asked one of the other children around him, Johnny laughed and said, "No, there's no such thing." The adults muttered and whispered to one another._

_Ryan stared at his hero until he felt a hand grab his shoulder._

_End of flashback:_

The vision faded away. His eye sight back to normal Ryan slowly got to his feet. Grabbing the journal he had dropped when he fell he slipped it into the leather bag and looked around.

Down the hill in the port he saw a bit of bronze colored metal sticking out from the water. A few jumps later and he saw that the bit of metal was what looked like a bathysphere, but it wasn't round, it was more of an oval, like an egg tipped on it's side.

Curios about why it was mostly submerged Ryan jumped into the water. The water level wasn't too deep, probably fifteen, maybe twenty, feet. The diving suit look his armor had wasn't just for show and Ryan could easily adjust to being underwater.

Falling like a rock he was soon at the sea floor, walking over to the large circular door he pried it open. Once inside it was fairly easy to see exactly why this bathysphere was left to rust, it had a large hole blown out of the back. With the right equipment he could easily fix it though.

Looking around he came to the conclusion that this was either Andrew Ryan or maybe even Lamb's personal bathysphere. These things weren't cheap to make and this one was enormous, easily able to hold maybe fifty adults comfortably.

With that though a plan hatched in Ryan's mind. He could use this, it would take time and equipment to fix, but he had woken up extremely early and he still had about an hour before anyone was even awake, and even more time before he had to report in for Little Sister duty.

Deciding to see if the crane he had seen still worked Ryan got out of the bronze egg and crouched down before jumping as high as he could. Unfortunately he didn't know his own strength and came shooting out of the water, straight into the cement ceiling.

The loud *Clang!* of his helmet hitting the ceiling disoriented him enough that he didn't notice he was falling. Hitting the ground with all the grace of an armor covered coma patient he spent the nice five minutes enjoying the pretty, pretty stars before he got up and marched over to the crane controls.

Ryan's luck held and it appeared the crane worked just fine, the battery had long since died but there was a lever for emergency back up power located just a few feet away. "Bingo!" He cheered aloud as he pulled the switch down to turn on the energy system, the machinery sparked, and then nothing. "Oh come on!" He shouted at the sparking circuits.

He closed his eyes and threw his fist forward, hitting the panel, if for no other reason then to make himself feel better. Unnoticed by him the sparks shooting out of the machine all seemed to change direction, some even in mid-air, and flowed into his arm.

So a few seconds later when Ryan opened his eyes he was rather surprised to find his arm, from elbow to fingertips, was covered in electricity. Focusing on his hand as he felt it going numb he looked at it.

Seemingly with a mind of it's own his fist uncurled and his hand became locked in position. With the fingers slightly bent. Bringing the hand closer to his face he narrowed his eyes and tried to move it. The numbness went away instantly so he flexed his fingers straight and thrust his palm upward, which just happened to be pointing at his face.

In the next 1.2 seconds Ryan learned three things. One, he could now shoot lightning out of his hands. The second thing he learned was _how_ to shoot said lightning. The third and most important was that shooting yourself in the face with a beam of pure lightning hurts. A lot.

"SON OF A BITCH THAT HURTS!"

See?

After he got up from the twitching fetal position he had worked his way into on the ground he pointed his hand at the machine and did the same motion with his hand. Flexing his fingers straight and thrusting his palm out. Blue-ish white lightning shot from his palm and the crane controls suddenly came to life. Even the lights above him turned on!

Smiling at his success he got to work, Running over he used the controls, which moved the crane, and got a good grip on the metal oval in the water. Lifting it up he tipped it sideways to empty the water out of it before bringing it right side up and setting it on the ground.

Turning off the crane he jumped down and got a good look at it. It was rust free, surprisingly, but the hole in the back was a bit larger the it had looked underwater.

"I'm gonna need some help with this." Ryan said to himself.

_Fort Frolic, Rapture: 6:00 A.M._

Fort frolic was a very popular spot for Big Daddies to go, as it was very big and offered little cover for potential Splicer ambushes. Ryan wasn't aware of this however, he just knew he saw a lot of Big Daddies here whenever he passed through. It took a bit of walking but he eventually found a Daddy that wasn't guarding a little sister and therefore was safe to approach if he was a brother..which thank god he is.

Since he was a floor above the Big Daddy, a Rosie, he had to yell, "HEY!" to get it's attention. 'Why do I even bother, Big Daddies only follow Lamb's orders these days.' he mused to himself, it was worth a try though.

The Rosie stopped dead in his tracks and looked around as if looking for who was calling for him. Raising his eyebrows in surprise Ryan shouted down, "UP HERE!" and raised his harvester, the glow from the bit of Adam he had harvested on the way here acting as a beacon.

The Rosie did it's best to look up, with a little difficulty it moaned and thumped it's rivet gun against it's chest and stood still, awaiting orders.

Ryan was in a state of mild shock, a Daddy hitting it's chest with it's weapon was a sign of respect amongst fellow Big Daddies. He knew with his new abilities he was quite powerful but worthy of a Rosie's respect? Wow.

Shaking his head he took a step back, sprinted forward, and jumped off the balcony, both his new found strength and the shock absorbers in his suit easily made sure he didn't become floor pizza.

Turning to the Rosie he said, "I need your help with something..." Before adding, "Follow me." and began to walk away.

Looking behind himself as he walked back to the Smuggler's Hideout he half expected the Big Daddy to have ignored his request and continued on to wherever he was going before, but he was mildly surprise to find the rivet gun wielding Daddy lumbering behind him.

'Sweet.' He thought with a concealed grin as he walked. He felt pretty powerful right now.

_Smuggler's Hideout, Rapture: 8:00 A.M._

"Alright, that looks good." Ryan commented as he welded the last metal slab in place.

The Rosie used it's trusty rivet gun to secure it even further. They had secured two giant square pieces of metal on either side of the hole, filling in the middle with molten metal (which used to be just scrap, but was melted down by a continuous use of Ryan's new fire ability) before they double secured the metal squares. Re-welding and using more rivets, respectively.

Once done welding Ryan took a step back and admired their work, looking beside him at the Rosie he told him truthfully, "Thanks for your help Hero, couldn't have done it without you." The big Daddy thumped it's chest once again and lumbered off.

Watching it head back the Fort Frolic Ryan wonder why the Big Daddy obeyed him. They were programed to protect Little Sisters and obey orders from their superiors, which in this case was Sophia. Yet this one obeyed him.

Since he just had to fancy the inside of the bathysphere up a bit before he was done he was about to do that before he glanced at the watch that was built into his suit. He had Little Sister Duty in half an hour! Deciding to finish up later he sprinted to where he was supposed to meet Alice, the sister he was escorting today.

_Persephone, Rapture: 2:00 P.M._

Eleanor sat propped up against the head board of her bed, lately it was getting harder and harder to move.

She looked across her room, it was filled with Little Sisters. Well, the term _Little_ Sister barely applied to them, they were all around eleven or twelve. There were eight in total, their names were Miley, Hana, Kristy, Krystal, Annabelle, Alexandra, Isabella and Jade.

Miley was turning into a hopeless romantic, she had found several fairy tale books on her daily Adam hunts and had grown to love the happy endings. Especially the ones involving a dashing prince meeting and falling in love with a beautiful princess, even more so if the prince saved the princess from a horrible fate, like being married off to a fat ugly old man, or being locked in a tower for eternity. She wore a pink dress with a matching bow. Her hair was also slightly longer then the other Sisters.

Hana was the shyest Little Sister there was. She was shy around everyone, even her Daddy, she simply preferred to be left alone in a corner with a few crayons and some paper. She only talked more then one sentence to Eleanor, who she liked a lot. Her dress was a nice lavender color and her bow was blue. She was also the smallest of the Sisters,but she wasn't that short, just skinny.

Kristy and Krystal were the most unique Little Sisters because they were the only Little Sisters that were twins, identical twins, in fact. They both wore blue flower dresses with matching bows. Telling them apart was made even more difficult as they were never further then ten feet apart.

Annabelle and Alexandra are also sisters. Annabelle was the youngest while Alexandra was the oldest by one year. Alexandra wore a blue stripped dress with a pink bow. Annabelle wore the opposite, a pink striped dress with a blue bow.

Finally there was Isabella and Jade. They were both from foreign countries, Isabella from Italian, and Jade from China. Seeing as how Jade only knew Chinese and Spanish while Isabella knew Italian and Spanish it was no real wonder that they were friends. Jade wore a yellow dress and bow while Isabella wore a red and blue dress and bow.

Eleanor's musings were cut off as the self proclaimed Pretty Pink Princess of the group jumped on the bed and thrust a picture in her face with a cry of, "Look at my art Big Sister!"

Reaching up to grab the picture and pull it a few inches away so she could see more then just herself in it she saw it contained her and a slim armored teen boy holding hands. Looking up she gave Miley a flat look. "Miley..."

"What? Oh come on. Admit it, you two look great together." The pink clad girl reasoned.

The other girls all agreed, giving a chorused "Yeah." of agreement, not even looking up from their drawings.

"That is _so_ not true, besides I already have someone I like." It was a long awkward second before Eleanor realized she probably should have added that last part.

It was two seconds after this realization that every one of the little sisters were clamped onto various parts of her looking at her with big curious eyes.

"Who is he? How old is he? Is he cute?" They asked almost to quickly for her to make out each question.

"When did you meet him?" Even Hana was exited enough to ask.

Trying to answer one at a time Eleanor answered, "Well, his name is Ryan, I met him when I was little, I think he's about a year older then me, and uhhh, yeah I think he's... cute." She finished with a reluctant tone, not of admitting her attraction but of what the sisters response would be.

Hearing this the Little Sisters started giggling. Getting up they started dancing while singing, "Eleanor an' Ryan sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Kissing, kissing, then they got married, then they got a baby, an' all the baby did was cry, cry, cry."

"No, shut up, that is not true!" shouted Eleanor, fighting the blush that threatened to overtake her face.

She heard a chuckle, looking up she saw the Big Brother from before. Seeing him shake in silent laughter she knew he was enjoying the fact that the little sisters were torturing her. Angrily she stomped over and began to scream curses at him. All he did in return was lean forward just an inch, turn his head to the side, and cup his hand by where his ear would be in the mocking gesture for 'I regret to inform you that I can not hear what you are telling me, please speak in a louder volume.' before she heard another chuckle as he turned and walked away.

She swore she was going to get even with him somehow.

_Sophia's office, Rapture: 4:30 P.M._

"You called for me?" asked Ryan as he sat down on one of the chairs as he wondered what the whole thing was about.

Sofia looked up from her work and told him, "I need you to go to Gil's. He will run another scan test on you, its... something that we do to everybody to make sure nothing is wrong." Ryan noticed the slight hesitation and couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious.

Ignoring the feeling Ryan answered, "Okay." A second later he heard a *Beep!* come from her desk as she hit a button. A security bot flew in almost instantly.

"This bot will take you back there, make sure you get there in one piece." She said, as she got back to work.

_Fontaine futuristics, Rapture: 5:00 P.m._

The security bot zapped the door of the building open.

'No wonder there's no splicers here, this place is packed with enough defense systems to bring down a Brute Splicer in seconds.' thought Ryan as he looked around at all the defenses the building had to offer.

The bot took him back to the office section, which he was fairly familiar with. The bot stopped and motioned at Gil's office with it's gun before flying away. Opening the door he walked in and closed it behind himself. Gil seemed to have gained a thin mechanical arm in his absence.

"Good to see you again Ryan." Gil greeted, looking up from his paperwork.

"Its good to see you too." replied Ryan civilly, being suspicious of Lamb was no reason to be rude, as he took a seat across from the flying doctor. "Sophia sent me here for some kind of scan."

"Oh yes, she already informed me, come on over here." Gil hummed as he hovered away, Ryan followed. The security bot opened a door on the far corner of the room to reveal a Vita-chamber, although he noted that this one looked far more high tech, and that was saying something considering Vita-chambers were normally cutting edge stuff.

So stepping into the chamber Ryan stood still as the ring of light traveled up and down his body, scanning him. There were three beeps in a row as the result came up on the screen outside the chamber. Gil looked over the results, "Oh my God..." he said in shock, Ryan got the impression that if he had a jaw it would have hit the floor rather comically.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, getting nervous.

"Nothing, nothing, its just you learned Incinerate far faster then I predicted." Gil placated him.

"Incinerate? you mean that Plasmid that enables you to use fire?" Ryan asked hesitantly he knew about plasmids, many of the adults talked about them, but how could he use it he'd never went anywhere near a gatherers garden? He had stayed as far from using plasmids as possible because of his... wait, why did he stay away from plasmids? That area of his memory was just a blur.

"Its no big deal... many of the Big Sisters have developed it as well." Gil said dismissively.

"Alright that's cool." Ryan muttered in relief before he truly thought about what Gil said, "Wait... _Big_ Sisters?"

"Oh you don't have to worry, you'll meet them soon enough." Gil said mysteriously as he tapped a button and opened the door letting Ryan out of the chamber. "Now head to your room and get some rest, yell if you need anything."

Ryan nodded and followed the bot out of the small room, splitting off as Gil continued his work he exited the office and started walking. Since he already knew where the room he stayed in the last time was it was fairly easy to plot out how to get there.

A couple hallways away from his room however he noticed that the room he was standing in front of now had his name written all over it... literally, it had his name on it in shiny gold letters. Entering, he found it was without a doubt the most luxurious room he has ever seen. Much less stayed in.

The bed was huge, with many extra pillows and frilly extra covering. The wall on his left was completely covered with bookcases, There were two armchairs and a small sofa on the other side of the room with a door leading to the largest bathroom he'd ever seen behind it. The bed was straight in front of him when he came in the door, right next to the bed there was a desk.

What caught his attention more then anything was the hidey hole right above the desk. Looking at it curiously Ryan wondered which Little Sister lived inside it. Walking over he put his head right next to the hole and said in a louder the usual voice, "Hello-llo? Is anybody in there-ere?" His voice echoed through the empty tunnel. And the most likely empty room within.

Shrugging his shoulders he started taking off his armor. As he took off his helmet he expected to see warped metal or even a scorch mark where he'd zapped himself, but he saw none.

Getting an idea he took off all his armor and set it on the bed before he pulled all the furniture to the opposite side of the room. Leaving a bare wall, sans the bathroom door, and set the small nightstand by his bed right up against the wall about four feet from both the wall and the bathroom door. Picking up his helmet from the bed he set it on the stand before he made his way back to the furniture.

He was about twenty feet from his helmet when he was standing in front of the book shelves. Extending his arm he tried to will the Electo-bolt to work again. Without the armor on he could see the physical effect 'equipping' the plasmid did to his arm.

Every vein on his arm down till about mid forearm was glowing blue, the occasional spark would pass between his fingers.

Switching to incinerate wasn't any less creepy, in fact it was even more so. His veins were now glowing molten red and his fingers tips were glowing red enough he could see the tips of the bones through the skin.

Suppressing the shudder he switched back to Electro-bolt. Pointing his arm forward he flexed his hand, firing a mighty bolt of electricity that streaked through the air and... completely missed his helmet...

"crap..."

"This is gonna take some work."

_Persephone, Rapture: 5:15P.m._

Gil had just told Sophia about the scans result, "He what?" Yelled the normally calm Sophia Lamb in surprise.

"He... somehow the boy seems to be rejecting the mental alteration. He is starting to remember, slowly. Among other things the Adam is acting differently on him... evolving him into a powerful being without causing any of the negative physical or mental side effects." Gil explained, as they both found out about one fourth of all little sisters would not age past fifteen. Normally this would be a good thing, but it was predicted that those sisters wouldn't live past twenty three.

"Don't you see? In such a short time the boy has become very powerful. You know how much your daughter meant to him. No matter how many Big Sisters you throw at him, if he remembers... he will kill you, the whole army of Big sister's won't stand a chance against him." Gil finished grimly.

Sophia she was scared. Scared like she'd never before been in her life, but she had to think. "Ryan still remembers nothing right?" she asked.

"I can't say for certain, he may remember bits and pieces. But not enough to form anything concrete. Like a one hundred piece puzzle with only twenty pieces." He answered.

"Good. Keep him that way, if the worst comes... I'll deal with it personally." Sophia said as calmly as she could.

Curious, Gil had to ask, "How?"

Looking at the monitor on her desk Sophia saw the sleeping form of her daughter, "Its for me to know, and you to find out." she said evilly.

"*sigh* You and your secrets..." Gil muttered to himself as he shut off the two way video chat on his computer and got back to work.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Re-encounter: **

_Fontaine Futuristics, Rapture: 12:10 am_

Ryan was exhausted. He'd spent the rest of the evening, and even a little bit of the next day, trying to master his new found abilities. He'd learned how to aim both Incinerate and Electro-bolt fairly well. He'd even discovered that the more he used them the more powerful they got.

Seeing as how he had spent the most time trying to master aiming Electro-bolt, as Incinerate was a lot easier to aim, his finger tips now glowed blue when he 'equipped' that ability.

Seeing as how he was to tired to sleep he moved all the furniture back and put on his suit.

Five minutes later he had all his armor on, lowering the helmet on he twisted sideways sharply, locking it in place

Walking around Ryan remembered hearing that the Fontaine Futuristics building was enormous when he was little by some Splicers passing by his hidey hole.

They weren't exaggerating...

Taking his time he checked room after room of the building. Going higher and higher as he went. After some time Ryan was almost at the top of when he stopped. His vision began to blur, "Oh not again..." He whined a bit as he leaned against a wall. Sliding down to the floor in a sitting position a second later as his legs refused to support him.

_Ryan's vision:_

_"Come on Ryan, stay close" A voice said, looking up Ryan saw a man was holding his hand. This man had hair as blond as his own with green eyes, and he wore a business suit. The man guided them to an office which had the word 'Daniel' written on it. The room looked like any other office, it had a chair, a desk, files, ect, "Can you keep a secret?" Asked the man named Daniel._

_"Sure! what is it dad?" Ryan heard himself say, Daniel looked all around in and overly suspicious manner and then moved the huge picture to the size revealing a safe._

_"Nobody knows about this safe." he said as he opened it with the code, four, zero, three, one, five. As the safe swung open he saw inside of it, revealing it contained three of the large square shaped syringes used for injecting plasmids into someones body, but instead of the neon red that plasmids were these were bright pink._

_"What is that?" asked Ryan,_

_"This... is a medical breakthrough, this liquid is Adam in its purest form. It can heal and fix any health problem one person has in an instant." Daniel declared with pride_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_Looking at them Ryan asked "How come you keep it in here? Why don't you share it with the world?" _

_Taking a deep breath Daniel answered "That is because I am saving these for an important occasion. They are also very difficult to make and would be impossible to mass produce."_

_There was a pause then Daniel closed the safe, hiding the syringes and told him. "Remember this is our little secret. But if you ever need them, they are yours to do with as you will."_

_Ryan nodded and gave his father a hug as thanks._

_End of vision:_

Ryan's snapped back to awareness, getting up he wondered what these vision were. Something that happened to someone else? Or were they memories of his own past?

Looking around he decided that there was only one way to find out. Walking briskly down the hall Ryan checked every single office door until he found one labeled 'Daniel'. He barely tapped the door before it fell over, hinges destroyed. He looked around the office, everything was destroyed. The chairs, the desk, the only thing that was left untouched was the painting.

He walked over and stared at the painting. It was of a lighthouse lighting the sea in the middle of a storm. Gently Ryan took the painting off the wall and propped it against the wall, revealing the safe. Remembering the code he twisted the dial, "Four... Zero... Three... One... Five *Click*" he said out loud, followed by the sound of the safe unlocking.

Ryan opened the door, inside he found the three injections like in the vision. The audio tape was new though. Taking the recorder he pressed the play button.

_"Ryan! Oh thank God your alive. I know its you my boy. Only you know where this safe is and the combination to open it. It must have been a while, Months, years even. I don't know. Please use these when you most need it. Remember they are powerful healing Adam injections, use them wisely._

_Please, I beg of you. Be patient we will be together someday and we'll escape Rapture. If I don't make it... please go without me. Live your life to the fullest. I will always love you son."_

Ryan listened to the recording intently. He couldn't believe it, he had a father. A real father, not just a Big Daddy... but, he had always been a little brother, but then how would he have a father?

Although it made his head hurt to think about it Ryan was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't a Little Brother at some point in his life. Maybe he had a family, like the children he used to see from afar. He couldn't be too sure yet, he had to find this Daniel to be sure.

Gently picking up the over sized syringes he clipped them onto his armor. Two on his lower back, hidden behind the lock that secured the sphere cage. And the last he his in plain sight. Right under the slab of armor that protected the machinery of the harvester. The space was used for spare jars for his harvester anyway and if anyone saw the glow from the syringe on his arm they would just assume it was regular Adam. Making sure they were all one hundred percent secure he sprinted back to his room, to tired to take his armor off he removed the helmet and crashed down onto the bed. He was asleep within seconds.

_Fontaine Futuristics, Rapture: 4:00 am_

Giggling. That was the first thing Ryan heard, opening one eye he saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at him from the darkness. Giving a startled yelp that was definitely not girly in any way he brought his fire covered hand up and aimed at the pair of eyes. The fire illuminating the room enough for him to see who the eyes belonged to.

"Emma? What are you doing here? And how? I double checked to make sure that door was locked." Ryan demanded while trying to hide his surprise.

Emma pointed at the hidey hole and said "Its a hidey hole, we little sister's use those to travel around Rapture." She explained slowly.

That was something new to Ryan, his hidey hole only connected to a small room, not the all of Rapture.

"Anyway, I came here with a message. Eleanor wants you to deliver the bears to Doctor Tenenbuam." said Emma, interrupting his thoughts.

"Doctor Tenenbuam?" echoed Ryan.

"Yeah." said Emma nodding

"Eleanor says to go to the hidey hole outside of the Atlantic Express. the twins, Kristy and Krystal, will be there to take you to Tenenbuam." she explained.

Remembering everything he nodded, "Okay."

The little sister nodded back, walked over, climbed onto the chair, then the desk, and finally into her hidey hole before disappearing inside.

Taking a deep breath Ryan rubbed the sleep from his eyes, careful of his metal gloves. Getting out of bed he walked over to the bathroom. Looking inside he saw a bathtub, a shower, a toilet, a sink, and another person.

Wait what?

The first thing he noticed was the metal suit the other person was wearing so he responded accordingly. As he brought his hand up and fired a bolt of lightning he noticed the other person mimicked him. As the lightning was seemingly deflected by the person he couldn't help but think, 'Oh not agai-AAAAAAHHHH!' before his own bolt hit him in the chest.

Getting up off the ground a few seconds later he gave a sarcastic laugh as he waved at the mirror, his reflected counterpart waving back. "Ya know, one of these days i'm actually going to shoot something that's trying to kill me with this ability." He muttered sarcasticly as he got up and looked at his reflection. He hadn't seen himself in almost... ever. Now that he thought about it he'd never seen his reflection. Which raised the question how he knew he was a blond.

He has grown pretty tall, a few inches taller than six feet, he guessed. His blond hair, which looked more of a muddy brown due to all the dirt and grime, was down to his shoulders.

Looking at his lower face he saw a decent looking little beard growing with an almost full goatee mustache. He noticed besides the two areas on either side of his jaw and a few more spots on the right then the left his facial hair was growing in rather evenly.

Looking over he noticed one of those shaving knifes, he knew what to do with them... but the problem was that it was the first time he'd ever used one. So there bound to be some problems.

And problems there were...

The first thing he did was try the mustache. That went rather well and he carefully removed all the hair. Even the bits on the side of his cheeks and jaw weren't that hard, although he got a cut here and there.

The hardest part was his chin. Curling in his bottom lip he carefully brought the blade down, cutting the thin hairs that were growing there. Moving down to his chin... well. That's where the horror stories started. Try as he might he could not shave perfectly along his chin. He was never as grateful for the slugs boosted healing abilities as he was now.

Giving up he set the blade down and just grabbed a pair of scissors he trimmed the beard. Looking at himself he was also grateful he had to wear a helmet. Apparently he could control the very elements but he couldn't cut chin hair evenly.

_Outside of the Atlantic express, Rapture, 4:45 am:_

Ryan walked over to the hidey hole, he knew sooner or later he was going to talk to Eleanor and set some things straight, because right now he was starting to feel like an errand boy. Reaching a hidey hole he guessed this was it, due to crude drawing of two girls holding hands on the wall next to it. He hit it a few times and stepped back, he only had to wait a few seconds before two girls climbed out.

"Hello Big Brother." they chimed at the same time.

Looking them over he actually tried to tell them apart. All he saw two identical girls, same hair, same bow, same dress.

"Come on Big brother..." started one, "...Tenenbuam is waiting." finished the other. They both gave Ryan ten glowing blue jars filled with the Big Daddy genes, it was a little hard to hold them all but he was able to put half of them in, or on, various places on his armor so he could carry them easier. Double checking everything he following them as they lead him wherever this doctor lady was.

The place had an eery silence to it, it made Ryan extremely nervous. Especially since it was dark, it had dozens of places Splicers could hide and ambush him.

"This way..." said one sister, "...Big brother." the other sister finished. They needed to stop that, it was getting kinda creepy.

They took him to what seems like a ticket booth, but it was locked down tight. Setting the five jars in his hands down off to the side he started looking around a bit, he found a button after a few seconds of searching. There was a buzzing sound when he pressed it, but nothing happened.

Ryan waited for about ten seconds and pressed the button again before asking, "Are You two sure this is the right place?"

"Yep!" said the twins at the same time.

Suddenly he felt something grab the back of his helmet and pull back. Before he could say anything the person grabbing his helmet and slammed it forward. Glass met visor and visor met forehead as momentum demanded that despite the glass of the toll booth stopping his helmet his head had to stay moving at the same speed.

Stars danced in his vision as he fell to his knees and leaned against the counter top. After a minute he shook his head and got back up, turning around he saw exactly who just introduced him to the toll booth's glass window in a very polite manner.

It was a woman. She was old, somewhere around her early or middle fifties. She wore a pink dress with a white shirt over her dress and a torn jacket over that. Her white hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.

The woman pointed a Thompson machine gun at him, Judging by the drum magazine and high tech machinery on the gun he found it in his best interest in doing what she said. The extra machinery accelerated the bullet twice as fast as it was supposed to and the drum clip assured him that she could keep shooting until he was paste.

"Take one step closer and I'll shoot." She hissed angrily, her eyes filled with utter hate for his very being.

Raising his left arm he reached into his harvester's armor covering while saying, "I mean no harm, Eleanor sent me here to give you these." Pulling out one of the blue jars for her to see. The look on the woman's face changed immediately. He winced as she dropped the gun, that couldn't have been good for it.

He was a little shocked when she not only grabbed his helmet again but unlocked it and pulled it off. Not many people even knew these came off, much less how to do it.

"Ryan?" she asked.

Confused, he asked back, "You know my name?"

The woman nodded, "Yes I met you when you were very little, no older than seven." Hope began to rise in Ryan's heart, "If you know me, then please tell me about my dad... Where is he?"

Tenenbuam shook her head "I am sorry... but that is for you to find out on your own."

Ryan felt a bit of anger darken his face but calmed down as he felt his hands start to warm up, the twins walked over to them.

"Tenenbuam Big brother has something to give you." they said, once again in unison.

"Oh, yeah. Here." He remembered as he gave Tenenbuam the jar in his hand, Tenenbuam smiled, looking it over she asked "How many of these do you have?"

Walking over to the counter he fished around in his armor and set the four he had stashed within next to the first five.

Tenenbuam nodded, "That is more than enough."

"What are you going to do with them?" He asked curiously.

The doctor was silent for several second before she looked at him and said, "I need you to do me a favor."

Sighing he walked over and picked up his helmet from the ground, locking it it place he nodded, doing favors for others was starting to turn into a habit.

"Use these genes, put them in the vita-chamber in the Adonis luxury resort..." Tenenbuam took a pause, either for breath or dramatic pause he wasn't sure. "The Little Ones will lead you to Eleanor's father... put him on the chamber. It will take a while for him to recover."

Ryan picked up the jars and secured as many as he could, he managed to find enough room to fit nine of them this time. Holding the last one in his left hand he followed after the twins as they lead him away.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**The General:**

Or

** My New Army:**

_Adonis Luxury resort, Rapture, 5:00am:_

Ryan quietly walked through the Adonis Luxury resort the twins were leading him,

"We're near..." said one, "…Big brother" The other finished.

Kristy and Krystal walked, practically pulling Ryan, leading him to a deep hidden place inside of the once luxurious resort.

There was a huge figure laying on the ground, "Here...Big brother."

Kneeling Ryan looked over the Big Daddies body, he wasn't a bouncer. The body was too slim. Unlike most Big Daddies who had either a spider's eye or perfectly round visor, this one had an oval visor, like his own.

"Hurry Big Brother, Sophia will be watching us soon." Said Kristy... or is it Krystal?Taking a deep breath Ryan got a good grip at the Big daddies body and began to drag him to the nearest Vita-chamber. He would have tried to pick him up but even with his new strength the Daddies armor proved to heavy.

Getting the big daddy into the Vita-chamber was the easy part, getting him in enough to close the door was the tricky part. The Big Daddy was too big to lay inside, or even sit upright so Ryan had to place the Big Daddy in a standing position. The heavy armor helped he was wearing helped quite a bit. He was able to lock his knees in place and set him up straight before closing the door. He felt a little bad that the first thing Eleanor's father saw was most likely going to be the floor rushing at his face when the door opened.

Once the Big daddy was in Ryan followed Tenenbuam's instructions. Opening the panel on the floor next to the chamber there was a hole right next to the controls. Dumping the first jar in that he found out that the glowing blue liquid was only slightly less solid then jello. Pulling the other jars out one at a time he emptied them into the hole before putting the cap back on.

Looking at the Vita-chamber Ryan said, "Hmmm, no power. These things usually have a self powered generator somewhere nearby." Looking around he found the small generator behind the chamber. Shooting a jagged beam of lightning at it the Vita-chamber began to glow and generate a bright green energy, covering the big daddy.

Watching as the green mist got to thick to see through Ryan couldn't shake the feeling he'd seen this Big Daddy before. The twins grabbed his hands, interrupting his thoughts. "Big brother, time for night night... Ya me tired." They looked at each other, an evil smile forming on their faces.

"I want up." they said at the same time and they raising their arms. Looking Ryan knew he couldn't carry them at the same time in the cage on his back. "Look, I don't think I can-" Ryan never got to finish his sentence, the next thing he knew the twins managed to climbed up his suit. One rode in the sphere cage while the other sat on his shoulders, hanging onto his helmet. Which, thanks to her arms, he wasn't able to see out of right now.

"H-hey, get off'a me!" He exclaimed as he tried to pry her hand off.

"No!" They both shouted childishly.

Sighing, Ryan gave up, "Can you at least move your hands?" A few second later the small hands blocking his sight slid down, allowing him to see, kind of, "Thank you."

_Persephone, Rapture, 8:00am;_

"Ryan report to Sophia Lamb's office! I repeat, Ryan report to Sophia Lamb's office!" a voice called through the intercom.

"It never fails, I just arrive and they already need me for something." He muttered as he dropped his bag filled with dolls and a few toys he'd found on the way here where nobody could see them before heading into Sophia's office.

Opening the door Ryan peeked inside, seeing Sophia busy he entered and asked "You wanted to see me, Sophia?" She looked up and gave him a motherly smile. "Yes Ryan, I was expecting you."

Taking a deep breath Ryan asked "What do you need? Which Sister do I have to take this time?" Secretly he was hoping the Little Sister he had to guard this time wasn't Franky or Ashley.

Franky was a sleepy head, refusing to wake up, even later in the afternoon. The last time it was her turn Ryan had to reach into her hidey hole and pull her out. Even then she dragged a blanket with her and just curled herself into some sort of blanket cocoon inside his cage. He was thankful that he had an extractor and the ability to ingest raw Adam still or he would have never gotten the quota for that day.

Ashley was worse, ya know how at family reunions there's always that snooty couple with one stuck up daughter? Well Ashley was raptures. She never listened to anyone and she alone had lead him into more Splicer ambushes the every other Little Sister combined. He would have just left her in her hidey hole and harvested the Adam himself but the one time he'd tried that she snuck out and found him. And by 'snuck out and found him' I mean, lead a group of thirty Splicers right to him while screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I want you to meet your army." said Sophia interrupting Ryan's thought's/death threat's.

Ryan looked at her, wondering if he'd heard her correctly right. "My army?" He echoed.

"Yes, they're dying to meet their leader." She answered, she really needed to stop phrasing her sentences like that...

"But, i'm not a lea-?" Ryan started but Sofia ignored him, standing up she cut him off, "Come." She led Ryan to what seemed like a training room a few floors down.

In a neat, single file line across the room were people. Ryan could tell they were girls, they were no bigger than he was, wore suits made out of the same metal he had. although their helmets looked just a bit more round and their visor's weren't an oval like his. On their backs they had sphere cages with pink bows and ribbons tied on them and all of them had harvester's on their left hand's, unlike his, which was on the right.

'Waiit a minute...' He though to himself slowly, teaching back he took of the metal cage on his upper back and held it out in front of him. He sighed heavily as he noticed dozens of bows and ribbons were tied in various places on it. Every color of the rainbow in fact. 'And here I though nothing could make wearing a giant suit of armor and a needle strong enough to pierce solid concrete anything less then as manly as one could get... reality hurts.' Securing the cage back on he was just in time to hear Sophie introduce them, the pride in her voice was easily heard.

"Ryan meet the Big Sisters, your army. Your are their general, their leader. And they are your soldiers, you give them any order and they will obey without the slightest bit of hesitation." He looked over the Big Sisters, trying to overcome his shock. "Thanks Sophia Its... an honor, but..." Ryan stopped, "But?" She asked.

"Why me? Not trying to be self loathing her but I am pretty sure any one of these Sisters can lead better then I could." said Ryan.

Sophia shook her head seeing a good opportunity to earn some browny points with the boy "No, your perfect. Even if you don't realize it yourself you are a natural born leader. Besides your hidden potential there's also the fact that your male." guessing correctly he was wearing a confused face from behind his helmet she continued. "They still have a bit of the metal conditioning left over from when they were children, so they will follow you without question, as your the closest thing to a Big Daddy around.

Although it was a confidence booster he disagreed with what she was saying, he didn't know how to give orders, he just followed his own orders without question. (and minimal complaint, depending on the Sister of the day) So how would he suddenly know how to order others around?

"Nobody would be better for this job than you Ryan. It would mean the world to the Rapture family if you accept." she continued, mindless of his mental turmoil. Ryan bit his lip, stopping himself from _quietly_ informing her that rapture was anything but a family. He'd seen two Spider Splicers tear each other to pieces over what couldn't have been more then ¼ of a cup of Adam. Any truces she set up would dissolve the instant any of the psychopaths got even a drop of Adam. So he held his tongue and forced out, "Okay... I accept."

Sophia smiled and said, "Good! Now run along continue with your Sister duties, today is Cindy's turn."

Ryan nodded and gave a sigh of relief, he was glad that he didn't need to take any of the Little Sisters he didn't like. But now he had the added pressure of leading an army of who knows how many Big Sisters. He doubted the one and a half dozen in that room were the only little sisters that grew up.

Remembering to pick up the leather bag he made his way to Eleanor's room. Upon entering Ryan came upon the sight of the short tempered (in his mind anyway) Eleanor reading a story to a group of around ten Little Sisters.

He recognize most of them, Miley, Hana, Kristy, Krystal, Annabelle, Alexandra, Isabella, Jade, Cindy and little Gabriela. Eleanor was sitting on a comfortable looking rocking chair while some little sisters were laying on the ground. Others were sitting around her in a close circle and Gabriela was sitting on Eleanor's lap as she read aloud.

Looking at Eleanor he couldn't help but smile. She seemed kinda nice, when she wasn't trying to kill him anyway.

Eleanor took a pause from her book and looked up at Ryan as he walked in. Not feeling the want nor the energy to glare at him she just settles for watching him silently.

By this point every one of the sister's had noticed him as well. It was a little creepy to have every eye in the room watching his every move but Ryan did his best to make it to the bed without stepping on any of them. Reaching into the bag at his side he grabbed the dolls and a few other things, material to make the Big daddy dolls he had seen some of them carrying around mostly, and put them on the bed before his world became covered in frilly cloth and pain.

Eleanor took perverse joy, maybe even to much, in seeing him get dog piled by the squealing Little Sisters. She thought she heard a pop of a limb bending at an odd angle but she was to busy watching him try and distract the Sisters with their new dolls to care.

She actually waved goodbye when he made a mad dash out the door while carrying a smiling Cindy who had one of the dolls in her hands. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all?

"Are you going to marry him?" Miley with a big grin.

"What?" asked Eleanor looking at her, the small smile that had formed on her face morphing into confusion.

"You like Big Brother, don't you?" the pink princess teased.

"No I don't. Really." Eleanor said firmly.

"Come on... Big brother is your prince charming here to rescue you from the evil clutches of your mother and sweep you off your feet to take you to your happily ever after." Miley rambled with a dreamy look on her face.

Eleanor took a pause and said whispered sadly, "If only things were as that simple."

_A few weeks later, Adonis luxury resort, Rapture:_

Ryan had been forced to watch Miley, Jade, Isabella, Alexandra, Annabelle and Gabriela as they prepared for Eleanor's father's awakening. its not that he wanted too because he had nothing better to do, but he couldn't just leave the poor girls alone without any protection_._

"Big Brother? When will Mister Bubbles wake up and play?" asked Gabriela as she held a Big daddy doll she had made from Ryan's gifts.

"I don't know." He muttered loud enough for her to hear, 'I doubt he even will.' He thought to himself as he watched the Little Sisters draw and tie bows around a vending machine which sold plasmids, a Gatherers Garden, if the sign was anything to go by.

"Hermano mayor yo creo que le gustas a Eleanor aunque ella no lo diga. **(Big brother, I think Eleanor likes you even if she doesn't admit it.)**" Isabella said, looking at her confused Ryan replied, "Huh? Speak English please."

"What she means to say is-" Miley was interrupted by a sound down the hall.

"Hide" whispered one as they all ran for it, grouping up by the nearest hidey hole. Carefully, he helping them climb up and inside of the hidey hole.

Noting he was to big to fit inside the tunnel nowadays Ryan scanned the room. Finding a shadowed ledge on the ceiling. Jumping up he got into a semi-comfortable position and waited. After what seemed like an eternity a man entered the scene.

He wore a diver suit, a drill on his right hand, and had a rivet gun on his back.

Ryan watched as he looked at the messages before he took the plasmid and injected it into himself before collapsing in pain. "Don't worry Mister B." Ryan heard, looking behind the man he saw Gabriela approaching him, "When you find Eleanor you'll be all better."

"So this is Eleanor's father... I need to catch his attention. But how?" Ryan thought before he looked at Gabriela. A plan formed quickly within his head

After taking a few deep breaths Ryan dropped down silently and ran forward at full speed, grabbing Gabriela he made his way out of the room before a door slammed behind him, Seeing a hidey hole a few feet away he gently pushed the Little Sister inside with a warning of "Get out of here. Things are about to get ugly." She nodded and crawled further inside the dark tunnel.

Making sure she was safe for a few more second he heard the door slowly open behind him. Sprinting into the next room he saw it was a giant dining hall with enormous glass windows.

When he saw the Big Daddy's come through the hallway he jumped up onto the side of one of the giant wooden rafters and then jumped straight at the center window with all his strength, harvester first. Barely even feeling himself hit the window his momentum held up against the water rushing inside, barely.

Fighting the currents Ryan hit the ground, giving the Big Daddy a glance he swam away as elegantly as one could while wearing a dicing suit.

Leading the Big Daddy towards the airlock of the next building he looked behind himself to check how close he was. Seeing the Daddy was only thirty feet away he crouched down and jumped as high as he could, holding his hands in front of him he made it to the top of the building and paused. Waiting a few more seconds he jumped and swam onto the Adonis about a hundred yards away. It seems the Big Daddy has taken the airlock inside

Using the back entrance Ryan entered the elevator on top of the building, pulling the switch inside of it the doors closed and the water drained before the metal box started it's journey to the second floor. Almost falling out of the elevator when it opened he collapsed against the wall. Taking off his helmet he caught his breath, swimming in armor was hard.

Of all the stupid things Ryan had ever done. what he did back there was without a doubt the stupidest. Then a thought hit him, "The sisters!" He practically shouted as he jumped to his feet and ran to the nearest Hidey hole. Pounding on it with his fist he only stopped when a voice echoed through the tunnel. "Hold on a second!" Soon all of the Little Sisters came out of the hidey hole.

Miley, Jade, Isabella, Alexandra, Annabelle, and Gabriela. All alive and well... okay they were drenched to the bone, but the important thing is they were alive. Grabbing each and every one of them he hugged them all to his chest.

"Big brother... we can't breath." Gabriela quite voice broke him from his mental rant about how stupid it was that he panicked and flooded the entire ground floor of the building.

"Sorry." He whispered as he let them go. He was starting to understand a little bit about Lamb's logic. Not enough to make him agree with her, but the Little sisters were family to him. His family. And if anyone hurt his family then may God have mercy on their souls, because he would give none.

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Choices:**

_Siren alley, Pumping station 5, Rapture: 7:00 am_

The pumping station five was a station housing various pipes and machinery. All of which were used for one simple purpose, draining all of the excess water that leaked into Siren's Alley so the entire place didn't become flooded.

However, hidden deep inside the mess of pipes and gears was the Temple of the Lamb, a secret church for The Rapture Family led by Simon Wales. It contained many portraits and shrines, today the temple was full.

Father whales, the preacher of the church, was giving his sermon. "For those who follow Lamb will be reborn into a better world, the peoples daughter will lead us to paradise... but those who object Lamb and her teachings will face the wrath of her General." The gathered Splicers sat quietly and listened as whales took a dramatic pause to make sure everyone was listening, they were. "A horrible creature with no mercy he will kill you with no hesitation. For Eleanor, he would do anything. To go against him is to go against the reaper himself!" He declared, turning around he ripped the giant white sheet of cloth off of the painting, unveiling the work of art. Causing many Splicers in the audience to either gasp, or start shaking in terror.

Within the painting was an armored figure. The thin build of the figure was smaller then the Big Daddies. The Harvester attached to his right arm, the oval shaped visor, and the bulkier armor set him apart from his female counterpart, proving the figure was the fabled Big Brother. He was standing with his left leg forward, knees bent. His right arm pulled back with electricity sparking off his clenched fist while his left arm was held at his side, his elbow bent, his left hand palm up with the finger slightly curled, a burning red/orange fireball held clenched within them. The glow of the fire was only matched by the red light from within the helmet, a small taste of the pure fury those who crossed him would face. The metal cage on his back had dozens upon dozens of bows and ribbons tied around it, showing exactly how well he protected his Sisters, them having tied one every time they were done collecting Adam for the day. The background was a simple black wall with angel wings formed out of child's hand prints that Sofia Lamb had taken as her trademark showing just who the armored protector was loyal too.

Many had of the gathered crowd shifted nervously, most had believed the Big Brother to be myth, a neo-boogeyman to scare away the competition for the Sister's precious Adam. No one had survived a fight with him long enough to give anything but a few cryptic words of warning before their injures stole their last breath from them. Whale's nodded at them before assuring them that as long as no one went against Lamb they would never have to face the guardian of the peoples daughter. A series of rapid beeps interrupted whale's passionate speech about the joys of joining the rapture family, Checking the panels he saw what who the intruder was, "Well well well, look who decided to pay us a visit?" he whispered coldly.

_Fontaine Futuristics, Rapture: 11:00pm_

Ryan had no idea where that Big Daddy ran off to, he just hoped he wasn't getting itself into trouble. After dumping his suit on the floor next to his bed he stood at the foot of his bed and leaned forward. Letting gravity drop him onto the soft covers. Crawling a few feet towards the pillows he laid his head down on the silk covered clouds of comfort. He was exhausted. The last few days had taken a toll on his energy.

Other than taking care of a few Little Sisters he also got an emergency call from Tenenbuam through a radio installed in his helmet, she was calling for help. A decent sized group of Splicers had overwhelmed her security bots and were attacking her hideout.

Making it to her hideout he was thankfully fast enough to get there before they broke through the final door keeping the doctor, and the five girls she had with her, safe. Looking them over as they all thanked him they sort of reminded Ryan of little sisters. But he discarded the thought, the girls didn't have glowing eyes so they couldn't have been Little Sisters.

Of coarse this brought up the question of what exactly they were...

Either way, Ryan took them over to the bathysphere he'd found and fixed up and hid them there until further notice. He had gathered plenty of food in the weeks since fixing it up and had hidden the bathysphere itself so no one would find it. They would be safe there.

Before he felt the last of his consciousness fade he managed a sleepy smirk of triumph as he felt the silk pillow case rub against his bare chin, he'd finally gotten shaving down too.

As he slept images appeared in his mind, images of his long forgotten past. The Little Sister he'd grown to love, her Big Daddy, a gun shot, a woman wearing a blue dress, people wearing lab coats, warbled talking, then a mass of crystal clear but still indecipherable voices. As if they were all talking at once.

All of the images and sounds kept repeating again and again. Ryan began to toss and turn, mumbling to himself lowly and sweating profusely. The pieces of his suit and the lamp on the desk rose from where they were resting and began to hover in mid air as if they were being picked up by an invisible force.

Suddenly most of the armor and the lamp fell back down with a crash. he bolted upright, eyes wide, rapidly scanning the room. Calming his heart rate he looked at the floating sphere cage of his armor. As soon as he focused on it though it dropped. Tossing the sheets and blankets aside Ryan walked over and picked up his helmet. Placing it on the table he got some distance and turned around, looked at the helmet and concentrated.

Straining his mind something began to happen. The helmet started floating into the air, he flinched and the helmet came crashing down.

'Coooool.' His tired mind supplied.

Trying to ignore the sheer awesome of being able to move things with his _mind_ he slowly trudged his way back to bed. Falling on the sheets he tried to think happy thoughts, pushing away the bad and temporarily forgetting about his nightmares.

_Fontaine solutions, Rapture, 7:00pm:_

Groggily Ryan opened his eyes, he felt tired, 'I thought sleeping made you less tired?' Kicking the sheets aside he got up and did some stretches. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the bathroom and deciding to take a shower. Taking his clothes off he entered the shower and turned the nob. The blast of cold water that hit his face was surprising enough to cause him to jump back, right into the wall. "Ow..." He muttered as he walked back into the cold water stream. Gripping the water pipe with a glowing red hand the water went from almost ice to warm-ish.

Once all of the grimy and filth was washed away he began to feel better. He got out of the shower and dried himself up with a towel before putting his clothes, suit, and finally helmet on.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?" he heard a voice ask quietly from the small ear piece from within his helmet. "Yeah, i'm here" Ryan replied.

"Hello. I'm surprised there's another sane living person left inside of Rapture. Do you happen to know where this, Big Brother guy is?" The voice asked curiously. "Yeah, that would be me." he answered. The man was probably shocked because he didn't talk for a few seconds. "Well ain't that convenient? Your Ryan right? Man I knew your father, he's a swell man. I bet your an old chip off the old block just like your old man."

Hearing those words caused his eyes to widen, "My father! You know him? Is he alive?" he asked quickly. Never in his entire life had he been this exited.

"Are you deaf? Of course I know him, I even know where he is." the man said, that was what definitely what Ryan wanted to hear.

"Where." he demanded, in his excitement he'd forgotten manners it seems.

"Whoa, hold your horses there cowboy. Before I tell you anything I need you to come down to Dionysus Park, so we can get acquainted with one another." He said, to Ryan it almost sounded like he was grinning but he couldn't be sure, the radio the man was using wasn't of the best quality.

"Sure, i'll be there in half an hour." Ryan said, checking his watch.

"My name's Stanley Poole by the way, looking forward to finally meeting the fabled Big Brother." The radio cut out as he finished.

"Yeah... and i'm looking forward to some answers." Ryan muttered as he unlocked his door and started sprinting down the hall.

_Dionysus Park, Rapture: 12:00 am_

Dionysus Park was previously private property of Sofia Lamb to act as a living example of her ideals. However, because it so greatly clashed with the ideals of Rapture one day the entire park was flooded. Killing millions of people. People blamed the faulty construction and and damaged drainage pumps for flooding the entire park, But Ryan knew better, the pipes in the area were flawed heavily yes, but not enough to flood the entire park without warning.

Ryan thought the park was going to be flooded, but to his surprise it wasn't. Wet, yes, but not flooded. The area had suffered heavy water damage and the coral and other ocean life had started to grow all over the park. In addition, most of the machinery was badly rusted, but other than that the whole placed wasn't flooded. Walking over the park Ryan could hear the heel of his boots splatter against the ground because of all the water, looking around Ryan walked until he reached the Atlantic Express.

"There you are." He heard, looking up Ryan saw a man. He was old, maybe in his forties. his brown hair had streaks of white in it, his brown eyes were just a bit darker then his hair and he wore a plain white shirt with cream color pants. He was inside of the control room of the Atlantic express, the booth seemed to be locked from the inside.

Which confused Ryan because he had run into quite a few Houdini Splicers on the way here, none of which bothered him for some reason but it did prove this area was crawling with them. Where there's one Houdini there's dozens. And they could rather easily teleport inside if they wanted to.

The man looked at Ryan as he approached him, "Boy, your a lot bigger than I expected."

"I guess." he shrugged, he never really thought about his body very much.

"How old are you, eighteen, nineteen?" the man asked.

"Seventeen. I think." Ryan answered honestly, his age was never really that important to him. "Are you Stanley Poole?" Ryan asked back.

"Yep, that's me. I've heard the Splicer's talking, they say your a pretty strong guy. They see how the Big daddies act when their around you, the Splicer's would rather face one of them than you these days." Stanley rambled.

Ryan was surprised, he knew the Splicers had been being less hostile lately but, fear?

"Any way onto business, your looking for your father, correct?"

Ryan wanted to shout "Yes!" but he settled for a nod, "Good, I'll tell you where your father is..." Ryan's excitement evaporated, he should have known that Stanley wasn't just going to tell him out of the goodness of his heart. "I hear a but coming..." he muttered.

"I can't do anything free now a days kid, you understand. Plus this little task will be easy for you." Stanley said dismissively. "I'll do anything" He just wanted to find his father, and finally get some answers to his past.

"I need you to look for some Little Sisters that entered the park, put them to work if you need to, then harvest them."

"Alright that shouldn't be to ha-... harvest them?" Ryan asked curiously, he'd never heard the term used in this kind of situation, but it gave him a bad feeling.

"Just stab 'em with that needle of yours and suck out the Adam like you would any other shmuck stupid enough to die down here. You do that and you and your father will be together before you know it." Stanley explained.

Ryan felt sick, he thought he was going to puke, the world around him seemed to spin. He didn't answer the man locked in the booth, he just walked away, entering the park again. He didn't knew what to do, he wanted to be reunited with his father, but was it worth sacrificing the life of one of his Little Sisters?

Walking over to the nearest hidey hole he knocked a few times, no answer. "Hello?" Ryan shouted, peeking inside of the hole he tried to use his helmet light to see, nobody there..

He tried several holes that he found in the park, as he did hope began to rise, maybe all the little sisters weren't here? If they weren't then all he had to do was tell Stanley there were no little sisters and problem was solved.

Looking at the last hole Ryan though 'Just one more to go.' Walking over he knocked on it, as soon as his hope rose it dropped...hard.

"Coming" he heard a tiny voice reply, a little girl came out, Gabriela.

"No, no, anybody but her, anybody but Gabriela.' He thought to himself, his legs growing weak, he fell to his knees, tears escaping from his eyes.

Getting out of the hidey hole Gabriela looked worried, it wasn't like Big Brother to cry like that, or at all, he was always happy. That is until the Splicers tried to hurt her or her fellow Little Sisters, then he got really angry and started turning people into angels.

"Big brother? Why are you crying?" she asked worried as she hugged him. Trying to stop the tears Ryan managed to say in a normal voice "Yes...I'm fine. Thank you." that convinced her, "What are you doing up Big Brother? It's night night time, you should be sleeping like the rest of us." She scolded him.

"I needed to go for a walk." Ryan said thinking quickly. Then added, "Want to look for angels? You can take as long as you want and it'll be just you and me."

Gabriela's eyes shined, almost scarily so, Ryan almost took a step back. "Really? Just you and me? No other Little Sister's to try and hog you?" said Gabriela, Ryan nodded, "Yay!" she cheered as Ryan picked her up and placed her in the sphere cage. 

There was silence, Gabriela talked about things the other Little Sister's said, and just about anything on her mind. She had some problems harvesting because she never let go of her big daddy doll but Ryan carried the extra two jars she had to fill for her. Finally she got all the Adam she needed and it was time for her to sleep again.

Ryan began to feel like a zombie again, deep inside a large knot was forming in his stomach, as he reached the hidey hole, he got Gabriela out of the sphere cage and set her onto the ground, "You know...even though you didn't talk much, I want you to know on behalf of all the little sisters that we all love you best, we like you more than our own Big daddies, even Ashley loves you and Frankie says she sleeps better when she's on your back" Gabriela confessed as she stood looking at his eye...er, the hole in the helmet.

Falling to his knees again Ryan started shaking, trying as hard as he could to think of even one reason to go through with what he had to do.

_"Big Brother." _he heard, it wasn't the Little Sister or any Splicer.

"_Don't listen to Stanley, he's deceiving you." _it said, Ryan recognize the voice, it was Eleanor, 'Why should I listen to you? Haven't you thought about how I feel? Do you think you have it tough, what about me? Having to support you day after day, and finally I have a chance to find my father, this is the only way I can find him... and why should I listen to you? You've never once thanked me for all the little errands you keep making me run. So i'm sorry, I... i'll never forgive myself for this... but I have too.' Ryan thought back, voice growing weak and hopeless as he finished.

Eleanor stayed quiet before saying, '_Stanley lied to you, it was his fault you are what you are now. If you don't believe me, there is an audio diary of that man, Daniel, next to the hidey hole. Listen to it.' _With that she stayed quiet again, looking around the hidey hole he found the audio diary hidden inside the decaying wall at the very bottom of the bronze structure.

Taking it Ryan pressed the play button, a message coming out:

_"Today I was looking for Ryan as usual, then I heard that drunk, Stanley, blab. It was his fault my little boy was turned into a little brother! He told Andrew Ryan about Ryan's little discovery in the restricted area. I am going to kill him! No... no... I will do even better, I will rat him out to Lamb, yes, she will do something about it. I am but one man, but she is head of the rapture family, she can make him suffer. Hahahaha"_

The message ended with Daniel's sadistic laughter, Ryan dropped the audio diary in shock.

In his minds eye he saw what he could have done next if he hadn't found the tape.

The light coming from his helmet turned from friendly green to a menacing red as the light fell on Gabriella, she got scared, "Big Brother... you would never hurt me... right?" she whispered in fright as she backed away from Ryan, scared as to why he was looking at her like that. Tripping, she started to crawl until her back hit the wall. The little sister was scared, helpless. He pulled his right arm back slowly and advanced on the shaking girl, "Don't hurt me! Please!"

Snapping back to reality Ryan's hands shot up to his helmet and tore it off, barely making it in time he threw up on the ground in front of him. Standing up shakily he walked over to a nearby water leak and cleaned off his greaves, letting some of the water fall into his mouth. It tasted rancid, but it was better then stomach acid. Spitting it back out he calmly walked back over to the sleepy Gabriela and picked her up before setting her on his helmet-less shoulders. Walking back over to her hidey hole he picked her up and gently slipped her into the tunnel.

Looking back Gabriela noticed her Big Brother's tear streaked face. Leaning out of the hidey hole haphazardly she kissed him on the nose. "I love you Big Brother." She said before she turned around and crawled into the darkness.

Ryan smiled as he put on his helmet. Locking it in place the light was instantly a burning red. Stanley Poole, he was going to pay dearly. Turning around Ryan ran toward where Poole was, killing the few Splicers stupid enough to get in his way with a lightning fast stab with his harvester. Several minutes later Ryan arrived to the Atlantic express where he found Poole was busy. The light went back to green as he slipped back behind the corner, poking his head out to see what the commotion was about.

Eleanor's father was there, Poole looked scared as he walked over. Ryan expected that that Big daddy to kill him, but he never did. He turned around and left, leaving Poole alive and unharmed.

Once he left Stanley took a deep breath, thinking he had really dodged a bullet, but his sigh of relief was interrupted by an ominous grinding sound. A red glow was emanating from the door, growing brighter and bright, the sound getting louder.

Poole started shaking as the figure getting closer revealed itself to be Ryan, his harvester held low enough to carve a line in the cold cement. Feeling his heart stop as the monster turned towards him he started pleading even before it grabbed his collar and hoisted him into the air.

"No, no! Please, have mercy!" Stanley begged.

"What about the Little Sister's? My father? Did you give them a chance!" Ryan roared.

"Your father is with Lamb, that's all I know, please don't kill me-he!" He cried, tears of terror running down his face.

Unclenching his hand Ryan watched as Poole fell into a puddle, 'Wait... there's no water in her. The booth is completely dr-... ew...' He grimaced realizing the puddle the man had fallen into was one of his own making.

Stanley shook as he took something out of his pocket and showed it to Ryan. It was a necklace with a pendant, the pendant fitted perfectly in his palm. It was the shape of the sun, he trembled as he opened the round center, showing the pendant was a clock, "Your father gave me this to get some information about you." He said, stuttering between words and shaking.

Poole looked up from the watch and saw the sharp needle on the Big Brothers arm screaming for his face. Closing his eyes a high pitched scream came from his mouth. Several second later he opened his eyes. The pendant gone, and a hole two inches to the left of his head in the metal control panel.

_Later:_

A Splicer wearing overalls and a tattered white long sleeve shirt was on his knees working furiously on something. He muttered to himself as he worked with the paint, chalk, and other drawing instruments. Once done the odd Splicer left in a hurry.

A new mural was drawn upon the wall. It was a man, much like Stanley Poole, on his knees begging. In front of him was the guardian of the peoples daughter. No longer was there terror, the general, instead of killing Poole, had his hand placed on Poole's shoulder, showing mercy.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**The truth is out.**

_Persephone, Rapture: 12:00 am _

Eleanor's violent behavior seemed to have increased lately, meaning the Little Sisters didn't like staying with her very much. Unfortunately for Ryan, that meant they now started hanging around somebody else, namely, him. "Big Brother, can you read us a story?" A few Little Sisters begged with wide eyes as the eldest, Abigail, held a huge book of fairy tales up at him.

Ryan paused, he had just gotten here, and he was hoping to sneak in a nap. But just looking at their cute faces he couldn't help but to fall victim to their whims. "Okay, but just one." he added, he'd learned the hard way if you didn't say 'Only one." they would keep asking for more and more stories. As all the girls cheered he couldn't help but smile to himself.

Taking his hand they dragged him into the room he'd been passing by, sitting him down on a chair in the middle of the room. He took off his helmet at their request. Ever since Gabriela told her fellow sister he could take his helmet off they insisted on him being helmet less for 'story time'.

Once seated the Little Sisters sat around him in a perfect circle, except Abigail and Gabriela, who sat on Ryan's lap. Mindless of the fact that their thin old dresses barely did anything to block the uncomfortableness of sitting on iron. Opening the book Ryan looked through the stories it had, "We want this one." Abigail said as she pointed to the title that said Cinderella.

Shrugging, Ryan answered "Alright." He began to read the story. Trying to ignore the fact that every eye in the room was on him.

After what seemed like hours he reached the ending of the story, "And then they got married and lived happily ever after... the end." he finished. What followed would have been exactly like if someone dropped a bomb inside the room. Except instead of fire and the sweet release of death he had to endure ear splitting squeals of joy and hugs. Although he didn't mind the latter, he'd grown to rather enjoy having an overly affectionate family.

Ryan closed the book, and detached himself from the sister's iron grips, before he looked at each one of them. Blinking, he did a quick head count. Counting only five Sisters he had to ask , "Where are the other Little Sisters?" asked Ryan,

"Which Little Sisters?" Abigail asked back. "Ya know, Miley, Jade, Isabella, and all the others in that group." He specified. They looked at each other, Franky finally spoke up as she was yawning. "They went on a ride with Daddy Delta. He took them to Heaven."

That confused him. "H-heaven?" he stuttered, he didn't have a very good feeling about this. "Yeah! He took the angel out of them." Cindy answered, like there was nothing wrong with ripping a slug out of an adolescent girl to fuel an Adam addiction.

Ryan kept his visage calm as Absolute Rage tried to fight it's way onto his face. The small facial twitches were the only inclination of his thoughts, most of which involved things that i'm not allowed to type without breaking Geneva convention code.

Gabriela recognized the look apparently, "Big Brother are you gonna make more angels!" She gasped happily.

Ryan forced the best smile onto his face as he could, given his thoughts. "Yes. Lots of them." He answered, still the very definition of calm, except for a twitch or two here and there. Although it would have probably scarred surface children for life the Sister's faces were all the exact opposite of their above sea level counterparts. In fact, they were trying to climb up him and into the sphere cage that he somehow managed to wear while still sitting in a small rocking chair. Gently prying them off of him he picked up his helmet and gave them each a hug, which helped cool the Absolute Rage a tad, and waved them goodbye as he walked out of the room before locking the door. There was a hidey hole in the room, so they weren't locked in or anything, it was mostly to stop them from following him.

"BIG SISTER'S, FRONT AND CENTER!" he shouted, his voice crystal clear due to lack of his helmet's voice modifier. The Big sister's appeared just a second after he secure his helmet in place, his rage finally becoming apparent through the red glow and the fact that his gauntlets were glowing red. Lining up along the opposite side of the hall in a perfect line they awaited orders as their general paced back and forth, "There is a rouge Big Daddy on the loose, killing Little Sisters." Judging by the hisses, he heard from his army they seemed just as disgusted and angry at the very thought as he was. "Go. Find the killer of our little ones and return the favor tenfold!" Ryan barked at them, almost before he even got done with his order they disappeared in blurs of speed, splitting up to look in every possible direction.

Even though Ryan had sent a whole army after the Big daddy he still wasn't satisfied. No, he was going to hunt down this Big Daddy, he was going to kill it, make it suffer for killing the Little Sisters. _His,_ little sisters.

Suddenly his thought's were interrupted by the sound of an alarm, "Oh what now?" Ryan snapped as he went upstairs to find that Eleanor's Big Daddy trying to get into her room, he was being slowed down by the Big sister's. Whom, Ryan noted, posed little threat to him.

Looking at the rather one-sided fight he knew they needed help, but he had to find another way around to get to where the they were. Turning to his left he ran to the door leading to Eleanor's room. He was almost at the door when the alarms stopped. Stopping for a moment Ryan quietly listened, a voice could be heard talking to that Big daddy, it was Sofia Lamb. Did she know this Daddy?

"So... you've come...look at her..she still dreams of you...her father...she needs you" he heard her say, her speech muffled by the heavy doors. Looking into the small window on the top half of the door into the room he saw where Eleanor was being kept. Sofia was inside, sitting on a chair, she was absently fluffing a pillow in her hands as she talked. "She has been watching you...now I am afraid my lives work has been ruined...Eleanor I am sorry." with that, she attacked Eleanor, suffocating her.

Ryan stared, not quite believing what he was seeing. When Eleanor fell to the floor he responded with only the slightest of hesitation. He shoved his harvest into the middle of the door, severing the hinge connecting the two pieces of metal, and kicked the door in.

Knocking aside Sofia, who was trying to stop him from touching her daughter, he ripped his helmet off, picked her up and checked for a pulse, feeling a small but faint heartbeat he started to panic, "ELEANOR! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" he shook her shoulders a few times before his brain kicked in. Flexing his hand it began to spark electricity. Rubbing his hands together they both glowed an equal blue. Placing his hands on her chest he felt the electricity surge into her. Once, twice, and finally a third time.

Ryan sighed in relief as Eleanor's eyes shot open coughing. Smoke actually coming out of her mouth. "Eleanor, are you alright?" Ryan asked before wincing as she coughed up more smoke. He'd read about a defibrillator in the books he'd managed to steal as a child but he imagined if she was anybody else they would have wound up as a charred corpse. The wonders of the Sea Slug's healing.

Eleanor's eyes dilated a few times before she looked up at him. Ryan expected her to scream at him, call him an idiot for what he had to do to save her life. To his surprise, she didn't. Eleanor looked at him, studying his face as if she had seen him before, like a long lost memory was just out of her reach. Weakly lifting her hand she brushed her hand limply along his cheek. Before Ryan could say anything he felt something stab into his neck before everything grew dark.

_Persephone, Rapture: Time Unknown_

Images ran through Ryan's head_, _he grunted as a vision came to him. _Eleanor screamed "Father!" as her Daddy was hypnotized. The group of splicers, seeing the Daddies helpless state, relaxed. Then a woman walked up to the group. Blond, somewhere between her late and middle twenties, wore a blue dress, and a brown messenger bag was hung loosely on her shoulder. "Delta she is not your daughter... she is mine" she said icily as she pulled out a Luger handgun from the bag and handed it to him._

"_Place this upon your temple and fire." She commanded._

_The Big Daddy began to obey, he was about to shoot, "NO HERO, DON'T DO IT!" Ryan shouted as he ran over, he stopped for a moment, the woman looked at him, "Well aren't you a special little boy, or should I say Little Brother?" Her voice was filled with genuine interest as she asked the rhetorical question to nobody._

_"Eleanor! Don't worry, I'll save you!" He shouted as he ran towards her, the woman looked to the remaining Splicers and said, "Whoever kills him first gets more Adam."_

"_More Adam." Those tended to be the magic words for Splicers, what remained of the group that had attacked the Daddy charged towards Ryan. _

_Seeing the approaching Splicers he felt every single instinct he'd gained scream at him to run away, that he would lose if he tried to fight them. Anger clouded his mind, he was tired of screaming for help, fleeing when presented with a problem. That wasn't going to happen, not today._

_The world slowed to a crawl for Ryan as for several seconds the world around him appeared in startling clarity, long enough for him to plan out what to do. Just before he reached them he cranked a valve of his harvester, adjusting the suction as high as it would go. Giving a savage roar that sounded less intimidating due to his age he launched himself at the lead Splicer in the group of two. Not expecting the usually cowardly Little Brother to do such a thing the splicer was knocked over, harvester easily penetrating shirt and flesh alike, quickly consuming every bit of Adam the Splicer's body had._

_Glancing back Ryan barely dodged the crowbar that passed through the space he just occupied, slamming into the dead splicer chest, a sickening Crack was heard as Ryan finished his roll. Throwing the harvester forward her barely caught the off balance Splicer in the chest. Succeeding in catching the Splicer in the chest Ryan had no time to move as the dying splicer swung blindly at him. The blow wasn't strong, hitting his right bicep. Barely even a fracture really, it healed in seconds. But it caused him to drop his harvester and send him rolling._

_Looking up through teary eyes he saw more were coming. Glancing at his harvester a few feet away he made a mad dash for it, he picked it up and looked at them just in time to see the Big Daddies hand finally reach his head._

_***Bang!***_

_Looking on in horror Ryan saw Eleanor's Big Daddy kill himself. The Little Sister cried out in terror, and sadness._

_He knew he couldn't do anything else, the new group of ten Splicers were almost upon him, looking at Eleanor he shouted "Don't worry Eleanor! I'll be back!" Before he turned around and ran away._

Looking closer, he recognize them. The blond woman was Sophia. Then that meant the little sister that he though was dead... was the Eleanor that annoyed him to death. The irony...

Slowly began to awaken. He heard a voice, obviously Sophia, say "Here is the Big sister." another voice, a male replied "Ooookay? What you want me to do with her?" Ryan could almost taste the sarcasm.

"Turn her into a Big daddy, or rather, a Big Momma" Sophia corrected herself, the man seem to hesitate, "You can do that, can't you?" She asked with almost a hint of mockery.

"I don't know if it is possible, but based on what I've researched I'm fairly certain I can." The man answered "Good!" Sophia chirped with a smile. Then added, "Do that and you shall have your son."

"Really? You found him, for real?" The man said happily, all traces of self doubt gone. "Yes." Sophia seemed to hiss, there were a few footsteps, Ryan correctly assumed she left the room, and then quiet.

Ryan opened his eyes, he was wearing his helmet, the man looked down at him. He tapped the glass of his visor, Ryan growled in his throat. The man just chuckled, "Well I see that your awake. You must have caused a lot of trouble for Sophia. Oh well, onto business."

Following him Ryan with his eyes he saw the man was old. About forty, give give or take a few years, his blond hair was well kept. Surprisingly his body didn't show signs of him being a splicer or splicing up at any point in his life. He wore an old stained laboratory coat, black trousers and old shoes.

Ryan tried to shout at him...but found his mouth had been cleverly covered in with some kind of tape before putting the helmet on. Walking over to a drawer he took out a huge needle. About seven inches long, seeing it was empty he sighed and left to fetch a new one with a call of, "Be back in five!" over his shoulder as he left the room.

Once the man left Ryan studied his situation. He was chained up against a table. No clear means of escape, no matter how much he tried. After a few minutes Ryan gave up, he couldn't believe it, he finally found Her. He could escape using the bathysphere he fixed up now... but he was trapped, unable to escape and about to be turned into a Big Daddy... or worse.

_"Big Brother." _Ryan heard, sighing he answered, '_If you want me to help you escape then your out of luck. There's a man here who is going to kill me. And to top it all off, I'm chained up with no possible escape.'_

Eleanor paused in thought before answering. _"That is all that I need to know. I thought long and hard about what you told me a few days ago and...your right. I am not going to let you die here. You, me and my father will escape, I will help."_

"How?" Ryan asked, starting to feel his hope growing.

As soon as the words left his mouth he heard a small *Thump*. Looking towards the wall he saw Gabriela. She walked over to the table as he heard Eleanor speak to him once more. _"The man you just met is the one that your looking for, Daniel. If he is your father then you can reason with him."_

The little sister made a shushing motion as she grabbed Ryan's helmet and took it off before reaching for the tape. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" they heard, looking towards the door they saw Daniel, who held the new needle in his hand, startled, Gabriela ripped the tape off of Ryan's mouth far harder then she meant to.

Fighting tears of pain Ryan instantly regretted not shaving this week, he shouted "Ouch! I just grew those!"

Letting his head on the cool operating table he waited until the pain in his lips stopped. After breathing deeply a few times he looked at Daniel, who had a shocked look on his face. Dropping the needle he began slowly making his way to Ryan.

"Ryan...?" he asked softly, tears forming in his eyes, looking up Ryan answered "Yeah, it's me."

With that Daniel immediately unlocked the chains, freeing Ryan before giving him a hug, "I though I was never going to see you again son" Daniel said. Listening to the pure emotion in his voice caused Ryan's eyes to water too. There were many things he wanted to say to Daniel, but he settled for, "Father."

As soon as Daniel let go Ryan took his helmet and put it back on his head. Not a second to late as an explosion blew the far wall open. A bit of debris pinging uselessly off of his helmet.

A figure stepped into view, it looked like a little sister, but the suit was not finished. The armor was thin, the suit looked like a prototype. Used more for support of the wearer then actual protection. She stared at Daniel, her helmet glowing with red light. It shifted to green as she saw that Ryan was safe however.

"Eleanor." Ryan greeted, happy to see her.

"Big Brother." said Eleanor, behind her Big Daddy Delta, lumbered into view, several weapons heavier then when Ryan had seen him last. "It's time for us to escape." Eleanor finished.

Ryan couldn't agree more.

**To be continued...**

**BETA'd by: Slicerness**


	16. Chapter 16

**Escape:**

_Persephone, Rapture: ?_

Ryan stared at Eleanor's armored form for a while, "Look as much as I don't want to interrupt you family reunion, but the whole place is kind of, ya know, FALLING APART!" she screamed the last part at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be ready in a second." said Daniel, walking into the small closet it was a few minutes before he returned, wearing a Big Daddy Rosie diver suit.

Ryan looked at hid father questioningly, "One of my many attempts at trying to find you." he answered as he secured the helmet, the light inside turning on, he looked like an actual Rosie now, only smaller.

"Great, now lets go." Eleanor said as she grabbed Ryan and practically dragged him out with Delta and Daniel following closely behind. Running through the halls of Persephone Ryan noticed the area was flooding. An odd occurrence since lamb tried to keep the place fairly dry.

"Its Gil, he's gone crazy. He's going to flood the whole place." Eleanor told him as she all but dragged Ryan "Wait... What about the Little Sisters?" Ryan asked, Eleanor ground to a stop. If she wasn't wearing a helmet Ryan would have seen her blushing in embarrassment. "Oh yeah..." she said sheepishly. He shook his head, chuckling.

They continued onward. Up ahead they heard a loud moan, peeking around the corner they saw a Big Daddy Rumbler moving along with his Little Sister, "Cindy." Ryan thought aloud, then added "Delta, Eleanor, you two go on ahead. I'll rescue the Little Sisters."

"But Rya-" Eleanor began but cut herself off and sighed before continuing. "Make it out alive, because if you don't I swear when I cross to the other side I will kick your butt to the end of..." she stopped as he walked over and ran his hand along the side of her helmet. She couldn't feel it, in fact, the sound of his gauntlet grinding against her helmet was very cringe-worthy, but it was a very comforting move none the less.

"I promise." He said in a smoothing voice.

Eleanor nodded before she began to walk away. As she did she felt tears build up in her eyes, why?

Seeing them leave Ryan looked back and saw the Rumbler lumber over. "Dad. Stay here, let me handle this." Ryan turned back and told his father, Daniel held his rivet gun at the ready, but nodded his understanding.

Looking again Ryan made sure there were no splicers before approaching the Big daddy, "Hey Hero." Ryan greeted. The Rumbler focused on him, stopping his rapid searching of possible Splicer hiding places, before taking a hand that held the rocket launcher off of it and thumped his chest.

"Mark Meltzer." Ryan muttered. Eleanor had a connection with the little sisters, Ryan had something similar. He had a connection, but not with Little sisters, although he was attached to them like glue, but his connection was with Big Daddies. Specifically the newer models. The Rumbler's body language shifted to confusion, like the little bit that was Mark was responding. It was just a slight lowering of his rocket launcher, but Ryan prided himself on being able to read armored people rather well.

"Big brother!" Cindy exclaimed as she ran over and hugged him, "Hey Cindy." he greeted as he accepted the hug, The Big Daddy Rumbler, well... rumbled, making a sound reminiscent of a growl as his helmet light turned yellow. Letting go of Cindy Ryan put his hands up in the universal 'I mean no harm' gesture. "It's okay, I''m here to help you two." The Big Daddies light turned green again. Ryan approached the Big Daddy and took out one of the pure Adam injections his father made, "I don't know if this will work, but hopefully it will give you your humanity back. Because if not, we may have to put you down. You won't be able to go where we;re going like you are now." Ryan said grimly as he injected it into the Big Daddies arm, due to the armor of the Rumbler being extra heavy the joints were the only weak point to use the needle.

The big daddy groaned with discomfort. After roughly a minute Ryan noticed the Big daddy change. "Mark... Are you there?" Ryan asked. Much to Ryan, and Daniel's, surprise the Big daddy spoke "Yessss" he hissed, his voice horse.

"Yes, I am." he said again with a clearer voice, Cindy slowly walked to her Big daddy, her father. "Daddy?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Cindy." said the ex-Rumbler, now Mark. Ryan walked over to Cindy, took her and placed her in his sphere cage. "Don't worry sir, we'll be leaving soon. Just follow me." he explained as he secured Cindy. They began to walk away in a hurry.

_Smuggler's Cove, Rapture: ?_

"Okay we're here." Ryan declared as he pointed to the huge hole on the ground filled with water,

"What's in there?" asked Mark,

"Its our ticket out, just follow me" Ryan answered before setting Cindy on the ground and telling her, "Cindy, I need you to fetch the other Little Sisters for me tell them Big Brother is going to take them to heaven, okay?" Cindy's eyes shone "Really? Will there be more angels?" she asked happily, "yep." Ryan still didn't know what 'taking them to heaven' meant, but they seemed to like the idea. So if it would get them here faster he could put up with it.

"Yay!" cheered Cindy before she ran to the nearest hidey hole and disappeared into it. "Where is my daughter going?" Mark asked, both curious and just a little angry. Some of the Big Daddy programing was left over. And at the moment it was telling him Ryan was separating him from Cindy.

"To fetch the other Little Sisters" answered Ryan, hearing the edge in the ex-Rumbler's voice he secretly hoped Cindy hurried.

After only a few short minutes Cindy came back out with ten other Little Sisters, all of them were practically jumping with joy. "Come on." said Ryan as he took four, Mark three and Daniel the last three.

"Hold your breaths." Ryan announced as he jumped into the water. He knew it was pointless, Little Sisters didn't need air and everyone else was in suits designed to go underwater. Mark jumped next, followed quickly by Daniel.

Ryan swam with a little difficulty for a little while before he looked up. He saw a light, glancing back at Mark and Daniel Ryan pointed up and swam to the light. It revealed a hidden room with the bathysphere in it.

After helping Mark and Daniel up Ryan walked over and opened the bathysphere. Tenenbuam, Gracey, Stanley Poole and the rest of the little girls were all inside the massive bathysphere. Before any of them could ask Ryan cut them of with a quick, "No time." and lead the group he was with inside. Just before Ryan himself could enter the metal door slammed shut. Locking him out.

"What the-" *B**oom!*** There was a huge explosion, and anything that was flammable was on fire. Splicers began to pour in by the dozen.

Glancing back at the group of people in the bathysphere Ryan had a choice.

He could run, save himself and let the Splicers kill the group as he made his escape.

Or he could fight, giving them enough time to get out. The Splicer's numbered well over fifty by now and he didn't know if he could fight that many. He would almost certainly die.

Save himself... or save the others and perish.

**To be continued...**

**BETA'd by: Slicerness**


	17. Chapter 17

**Finale:**

**Bad ending: Mark I**

On the surface:

It was nothing but rain, thunder and lightning, almost as if the heavens themselves were mad at something, or someone.

"You disgrace me father, we could have had everything but instead you decided to die." Eleanor spat in disgust as she stared down at her father. "But don't worry your instincts, your skills, won't be wasted." she answered is sadistic glee before she stabbed her father, sucking the Adam, and his memories, out. Once she did Delta's body lay still on the ground like a forgotten corpse. Not really seeing a need to assimilate the memories aright away she relaxed and walked over to the railing.

"The rapture nightmare is over... and yet it's a new beginning for m-Ugh" Eleanor was just beginning her first evil monologue when it was cut short. Looking down she saw a large needle poking out of her chest plate, just below her ribs, killing the slug inside her. She would have fallen into the water, but was caught by a pair of strong arms, looking up she recognized the armor on the arms holding her.

She turned her head to look at him, "Big Brother." she hissed, he nodded at her. Bringing her eyes up she saw his helmetless face. There was something familiar about it. His hair, his eyes, and his face... It was all too familiar to her.

"Why would you do it?... To save a bunch of lives here you don't even know?" She snapped at him. Struggling to breath, the Big Brother shook his head and said softly, "I didn't do it for them... I did it for you."

Eleanor looked shocked, he leaned closer to her. Lightning fell, lighting everything for an instant. That's when it it hit her, "Ryan?... It was you all along..." she mumbled as she grew weaker, her body shutting down. Tears came to his eyes as Ryan nodded.

Eleanor's last breath faded away, clutching her body close Ryan cried. His voice was drowned by the sound of thunder.

He escaped Rapture... but he was now truly alone.

**Bad ending: Mark II**

On the surface:

It was nothing but rain, thunder and lightning, almost as if the heavens themselves were mad at something, or someone.

"You disgrace me father. We could have had everything! But instead you decided to die." Eleanor spat in disgust as she stared down at her father. "But don't worry your instincts, your skills, won't be wasted." said Eleanor before she stabbed her father, sucking all the Adam out, along with his skills and memories. Once she did Delta's body lay still. Quickly assimilating the memories she now knew everything her father knew, plus every little trick he'd picked up to keep himself alive.

"The Rapture nightmare will never be over as long as I draw brea-"Eleanor started before she, using Delta's skills at fighting needle wielding opponents, easily dodged out of the way of Ryan's harvester as it tore a hole in the railing she had been leaning on.

Taking advantage of the fact that his harvester was stuck for a few seconds she summoned a Hypnosis Ball. Unlike a regular Hypnosis Ball however this version had grown neon red dots on it as she overcharged the plasmid and made it a little more... permanent.

Tossing it at his helmet with an evil chuckle she watched as the thin membrane of the ball broke on the metal of his visor. The Big Brother froze for several seconds before he dropped limp to the ground. Another few seconds passed before he started thrashing around on the metal pod, screaming. A quick use of Telekinesis stopped him from falling in the water however, he was to be her champion. No use in having him drown after all.

"Rise Big Brother..." she ordered as he settled down.

"Yes, my Lady." he answered, his voice monotone, as he got into a kneeling position in front of her. The light in his helmet had burnt out during the thrashing, his Electro-bolt powers having surged through him, and his glowing yellow eyes could been seen within the darkness of his helmet.

"We have a lot of work to do. I need new Little Ones." she commented lazily as she sat down upon what used to be her father, using his corpse like a seat.

"I shall fetch them for you." Her champion said helpfully. She nodded, causing him to stand and walk towards the edge of the pod, and in the direction of land.

"One more thing." Eleanor called, catching his attention. "Yes my lady?" he asked. "Don't make me wait." Eleanor said jokingly. He was silent for a second before he declared "As you command." and sprinted away.

She sighed, she was going to miss having someone around that had a sense of humor, but ruling the world required sacrifices she supposed.

**Neutral ending:**

On the surface:

The sky was gray, there was nothing but sadness to be expected from it. Eleanor looked over her father, he was dying.

"We escaped, but you decided to die. Leaving me alone, with nobody." Eleanor mourned as she tried to revive her father. It was no use however. "Father, even though you left, you gave me back something. You gave me my freedom." she said in closing.

No sooner had she spoken those words there was a splash, looking to her side Eleanor saw the Big Brother struggling to get on the platform. "Big Brother!" She shouted as she ran to help him up.

He was shaking, "Eleanor I... I couldn't help them... they're all gone." he said softly as he broke down crying. Eleanor hugged him, "Its okay... its okay." she whispered to him.

They were both all alone, but maybe it wasn't all bad. They had eachother. And that was something.

**The good ending:**

On the surface:

The sun was shining, the sky was clear, it was almost as if the sky was greeting them to a bran new day, a new start even. "Father, its all over now." Eleanor said as she stared at her father, hoping for a miracle.

There was a splash beside her, looking back she saw a bathysphere. It opened and out came all the little sisters, who were now cured, Daniel, Mark, Gracey, Tenenbuam, and even Stanley. But... where was Big Brother?

There was another splash, a figure came shooting out of the water and landed awkwardly on the escape pod, it was Big Brother.

Looking at the dying form of Delta he quickly knew what to do. Taking out a pink Adam injector he approached Delta and pushed the needle into the Big daddies chest.

After a minute he asked Delta "Are you okay?" Delta sat up and replied, "Yes."

Eleanor screamed in joy and tackled and hugged the Big Brother, thanking him over and over. The Little Sister's squealed and hugged each other.

Stopping for a moment Eleanor stared at the Big Brother and asked, "Why? I was a pain in the neck for you, and yet you saved my father, The little sisters, and me. Why?" taking a deep breath the Big Brother responded. "I didn't do it just because of them. I did it for you."

Eleanor looked confused before he took off his helmet, revealing his face. Looking at him it hit her. "Ryan? Is that you?" she asked shocked, Ryan nodded.

She hugged him, the little sisters cheered. The now fully human Miley cheering the loudest. Her pink frilly dress being used to wipe away the overly dramatic tears going down her face.

Looking eye to eye Eleanor moved closer, Ryan followed her example, he could feel her breath on his face then...

***Slap!***

A red jand print appeared on his face. "Ouch." Ruan muttered as he held his stinging cheek. Never let anyone tell you getting slapped by a girl wearing armor was fun.

"THAT is for the ten years you made me wait." She snapped at him. Ryan sighed, the next thing he knew Eleanor's lips met his, "And this is for saving my father" she whispered as she pulled back.

"Oh" Ryan's frozen brain supplied.

"A boat!" Mark shouted as he pointed, up ahead in the horizon a boat was coming. When it came closer they could see it was a fishing boat. The little sisters cheered, everybody was signaling the boat, looking around Ryan smiled. They'd escaped, the nightmare of rapture was over.

Years later:

Ryan was driving home in his car, it was old, but it got the job done. He was in a hurry, it was late. Plus the dock he had to go through to get home kinda freaked him out at night. 'This is why I hate graveyard shifts.' Ryan thought to himself as he drove.

Suddenly up ahead he saw a figure, Ryan panicked and hit the brakes. Looking Ryan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'No..it couldn't be.' Ryan thought as he stared, the figure was wearing a suit. The helmet's visor glowing green as it stared at him. He rubbed his eyes, and shook his head before looking up again. The Big sister was gone.

"Hehehe, I guess I must be working to hard. I'm starting to see things" Ryan chuckled nervously before he drove off. Not noticing the Big Daddy doll he ran over where the Big Sister used to be.

**The end?**

**BETA'd by: Slicerness**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading the story Little brother. You have all been great readers, I would also like to thank my beta writer Slicerness. He help out a lot**.

**Even though this story is over there is a sequel. The title is _Big brother_. We see what happened to Ryan, Eleanor, Mark and all the others. But what happens when Ryan goes back to **

**destroy Rapture and disappears without a trace?..Soon afterwars his son gets trap in Rapture..will he be the hero or turn into a monster?. You have to read it and find out.**

**Destiny star.  
**


End file.
